Curiosity Killed the Kat
by beafstew
Summary: TRON: Uprising, Kat and her older sister accidently followed Flynn and were digitized onto the grid. But they never got back, and Tron made a vow to protect them both. Kat decides to take matters into her own hands, despite what Tron tells her. Lesson Number 1- always listen to Tron. Beck & OC, set in TRON: Uprising
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Enter my story if you dare, but I don't want your sympathy.

_You think you know how I'm feeling? No you don't. Not now, not ever. Why? Because you aren't trapped for eternity here, on the grid. Do you live with Tron, who trains you constantly? Didn't think so. You don't know what I've gone through, or what I've felt for the past two hundred cycles. I'm warning you, you're entering my story. Not yours. Mine. So it's my rules, my terms. Deal with it. Alright, I'll begin now. Starting with Kat._

She opened her eyes, today marked the 400th cycle since she's been here. It marked her birthday. Would there be cake? Of course not. Would there be a party? Nada. So Kat's fifteenth birthday would go unoticed, at least by the strict program that was her chaperone, guardian, protector, or as Kat liked to call it, her keeper.

Since she was seven, Tron protected her and her sister. He said he protected the users, something he never delved into. He acted like a warden, forbidding her from doing anything.

She rolled over, and stared at the white, spotless wall. Tron was a complete organization freak, she was the oppiset, making him constantly frustrated at her. Kat wasn't even sure how she made messes, but she did, and it started some of the many disputes between the two. She saw Tron as a father figure, she could hardly remember her human one.

Her memories of earth, of that other world, they started to fade. Eight years, she has been on the grid. Even if it was in the outlands, it still was surrounded by programs, and Kat was over home sickness. She knew that she wouldn't ever go home, but spite made her strong. Spite, that she wanted to punish Clu, derezz him from doing this to her, taking her life away.

She was over missing the outside world, she neglected it now. It was of her past, and now her curiosity lay in the city that lay sprawled out in the distance. Outlands were perfect.

Perfectly boring. The closest she ever got was on a light cycle chase, but that was a simulation. She made it out alive, Tron was pleased, but he didn't let her go out.

_"It's for emergency," _He told her, and Kat hated how he never seemed to care about how insane she was getting being inside the safe house for so long. She got up, and made her bed. She never mentioned her birthday, Tron never asked about it. Here, they didn't have calenders, and days that rotated, at least, not that Kat knew of.

She knew it was her birthday, her sister, from the very first day, started scratches on the wall. 2920 by today. Her fifteenith birthday, at least if you divided it by 365, you got eight. Eight years here, and the day Kat came into the grid, it was her birthday.

She tried to make the best of what she had, and with at least, fifteen light cycle batons at her disposal, she was going out. She stepped outside, wishing her sister was here. Part of why Tron never let her go out, was because her sister never came back. She knew he held himself responsible, but Kat was more prepared.

When Kat walked into the kitchen to hear nothing, and glanced around. Tron was usually here, the time they conversed, not that there was much to talk about, but she knew how to start a conversation.

She found him gazing out at the distant Argon City. He seemed deep in thought, but also seemed to watch something play out in the distant city. Not that he could see anything, but it was a seraching gaze.

"So what are you doing?" Kat asked after standing there for awhile.

"Thinking." Tron replied coldly, and Kat folded her arms. _No duh._

"About?"

"Who should carry on my legacy."

"Oh, well, you'll find someone. Maybe they'll blow up Clu or something. But then they'd take my purpose in life." Kat pondered what would happen if Clu was killed, and then shrugged, part of his lack of responce, part of because Kat tried to find another meaning in life.

"Well, I'm going to go have breakfast. If you feel like joining me, feel free to."

"Later." Tron told her, and Kat walked out the door, and called as a goodbye, "Later."

Grabbing a pixle crossont, Kat munched on it absentmindedly. She tried to imagin what she would do today, maybe be suprised by a suprise birthday party, or maybe going to the pool and having a good time with her friends and family.

_My family_, a torrent of pain and homesickness tore through Kat's stomach and soul as she thought of home. Then a feeling of panic, as she couldn't remember exactly what her house looked like, and she realized she never bothered to know her home adress. She was just too young, too careless.

She glanced down at the pristine countertop, and found it suddenly hard to swallow the crossont. She saw a teardrop land on the clean surface, and she wiped it back. She shouldn't cry on her birthday.

She swallowed the rest of the crossont, and glanced back subconsciously, she didn't want to be seen tearing up. It would mess up her ninja-badassery thing she had going on with the training with Tron.

Letting out a sigh of relief that she was alone, Kat walked back into her room.

"Might as well pass off this day as quitely and boring as she could. Tron would be going through his brooding faze, every so often, after- she pushed the thought away, but couldn't help but feel the sorrow and guilt weigh on her shoulders.

"Kat, cycle training, now."

"Fine," Kat said with a sigh, and grabbed a baton and glanced at Tron.

"Outside, or simulation?"

"Outside," Tron answered, and Kat watched him as he grabbed his baton and walked to the exit of the safehouse. The side of the rock slid to the side once Tron typed in the code, and Kat started running, and then threw her baton out, before jumping onto the bike. She had always been a bit more daring than her sister, at least now. Before, she never took risks, the cycles scared her half to death. But now, it was a rush.

She swerved in and out to avoid rocks, and then glanced back to where Tron was gaining on her.

She smirked, and went faster. She raced against Tron, turning on her light trail, and Tron caught up with her. "Just try to control without-,"

"Using light trails- I got it, okay!" Kat shouted back, and turned the light trail off. Tron pushed her cycle roughly to the side, and she shoved him back.

"Focus Kat, you aren't in a game."

"Never said I was," Kat shouted back just as they both went on different sides of the rock, and Tron was about to slam into her again as soon as they passed the rock when Kat dropped behind him, and then sped forward, only to collide with Tron's light trail. Kat yelled in suprise when she went airborn, and crashed onto the ground.

"You know what you did wrong Kat? You weren't paying attention. What ever's on your mind, clear it. You need to focus to survive here," Tron told her as he helped a dazed Kat up.

"You said no light trail Tron!"

"That move, was dangerous. It works though, if you don't speed after them. That was your mistake Kat, you need to judge your opponent before you attack, and always be ready to react defensively if it doesn't work."

"It's not easy keeping up with you," Kat sighed, and Tron got on his bike, and, to Kat's suprise, offered a second baton.

"Again."

"You got it," Kat told him, before jumping onto her cycle and speeding ahead likeshe always did. She and Tron raced throughout the outlands, going beyond the gorge, and into another space, somewhere Kat had never been. She pulled back, but Tron accelerated forward, and she sighed, and raced after him.

He put on his light trail, and she mentally yelled at herself, she was good enough that Tron would not take it easy on her, and treat her like a normal opponent. _Well two could play at that game,_ she thought with a smirk, and then swerved off the path. She sped foreward, trying to get ahead of Tron. Her smirk grew into a sly smile when she saw Tron just behind her.

She did a sharp turn that nearly resulted in a wheely, and then sped forward, going off the cliff. She angled her cycle to land in front of Tron, and when she landed and raced in front of him he got up and jumped over the light, landing in a roll. The bike blew up into pixles, and Kat glanced back in suprise. She turned her bike, and got off of it. She could hardly believe she just managed to beat her mentor, the greatest warrior of all time, at least on the grid, in a light cycle race.

"Did I just do that?" She checked to make sure her eyes weren't betraying her, and Tron was standing as he usually did, tall and proud.

Tron walked toward her, pride gleaming in his eyes and gave her a half smile.

"Yes Kat. Good work," Kat smiled, and asked "So, do we continue or-,"

"We need to go back," Tron said suddenly, and Kat narrowed her eyes, before she realized what was happening. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-,"

"It was just a crash, but I should get back," Tron got on Kat's bike, and then Kat got on behind him. Speeding forward, Tron easily got over the gorge, and Kat winced when she felt him flinch.

When they arrived at the safe house,Tron walked up the steps, and didn't check for Kat, who was watching him silently. Tron didn't say anything as he disapeared from view, and Kat's mind whirred.

_I can go into Argon, I can finally see the city!_ Kat's excitement started to fade, and pre-guilt and worry also came in. _But that would be taking advantage of this- yeah, a chance I'll never get again._

Kat grinned and got back on the bike. She revved the engine, before taking off toward Argon. She wanted to test this world, see what it had become.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first Tron fanfic, and I am following Tron: Uprising, and I have seen Tron: Legacy, but it's been awhile, so if I make mistakes, please correct me. Also, if you want Kat's description, it's on my author's page. Please R&R, and vale! (latin for bye)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Greetings programs. This is General Tessler."

"Oh god no," Kat muttered, guards were walking through the streets, and General Tessler's ship floated ahead.

"In the name of our great leader Clu, I know claim Argon as occupied territory." In the distance, Kat saw something, that looked like- _Clu._ Kat's fists clenched, the overly large statue for the program with the over sized head.

But she had to get out. If she was found out, no doubt Clu knew that she was here- of course he would know she was here. Argon was the last free city on the grid. Might as well march up to Clu, and tell him exactly where in the outlands where she and Tron were hiding. He nearly found them twice, both in cities he had just claimed previously.

The sound of feet thundered down the side of the road, the sound of Clu's army. Programs scattered, Kat was among them, trying to blend.

It felt like hours, as Kat tried to escape Argon, she was completely lost, when suddenly, another boom, and explosion shook the ground. Kat stumbled slightly and looked around in fear. She felt like she was cornered in a race.

Then she saw, thank god, that the head was decapitized on the statue of clue, then blown up. Kat couldn't help be smile, and then frowned when she realized what just happened, and what would happen. They would tighten security to a max.

Crap.

Kat had to get out of Argon, pronto. Getting on her lightcycle, Kat began to speed through Argon, heading toward the outlands when she veered to the side roughly. _Tron?_ She saw a T, she was sure of it. And he was fighting someone else.

She had to make sure he was alright- but that would waste time, and what if it wasn't Tron? Kat made up her mind. Tron wouldn't be able to escape again, not in his condition.

Steeling her nerve, Kat got off her bike, and scrolled through her 'outfits' and chose the one with a mask. It was one with purple circuts, and a mask. Making her bike go into a baton, Kat started to climb the storage cars, and then flipped up to the top.

Where she was alone.

A helicopter was flying away, and Kat's eyes widened. "NO!" She yelled, and then ran and jumped down off the side of the crates, speeding toward where the helicopter was flying to the outlands. Kat swerved in and out of buildings, trying to make a desperate attempt to follow the chopper.

It suddenly started to swerve and dip, _yes_! There was a fight going on, and that meant Tron was alive. Or at least consious.

She sped up, and then looked around for some sort of ramp. She found what she needed, and sped toward it, feeling the boost as she soared through mid air, and made the bike go back as a baton. She rolled into the helicopter, only to feel anger as she saw, that the program wasn't the real Tron.

For one, Tron didn't flirt with other programs.

"I think it's better if we slow things down, get to know eachother better." The girl glanced over, and so did the other program.

"Now there's an idea. But, I only have one objection, you're coming with me."  
Kat tackled the poser out of the helicopter, and twisted around so she could throw her disk. As she flung it at the blades, it went side tracked, as usual, and hit the end of the tail.

"Who are you?" The voice that definately didn't sound like Tron's yelled, and Kat flipped away from him while free falling.

"That's a mystery you won't find out," She shouted back, and go farther away from him. She was going to feel bad if get's derezzed right in front of her.

Kat opened the baton, and waited for collision, angling it just right so that she wouldn't go splat if she hit the ground.

Kat saw the grounds of the outlands, and as soon as she hit the ground, it gave way slightly. Shifting her weight, and bending the bike out of the way, she sped toward the hills. This program should derezz on the spot- and the helicopter should crash, so no one should know that Kat got out.

Once she saw the dump, she turned to a hard right, she knew where she was now, and sped to where the safe house was located.

She opened the door, she knew the access code for the outside, but opening the door? Not so much. Changing her cycle into a baton, Kat walked inside as quietly as she could. Maybe Tron wouldn't notice that she had left.

_Yeah, and maybe I'll get a visit from mom and dad as well._ But aparently, those chances were actually very likely, because there was no warden program in sight.

"Ha," Kat said with a smile, and walked toward her room. This day was turning out to be, actually, quite good.

...

That luck didn't last too long. Soon, the protecter, the real Tron was back, and he was dragging- _oh no_. An unconscious program that was looking way too familiar. And Tron was wearing the disguise of a black guard. Kat quietly slipped back into her room, Tron was going to go into interrigation mode, something he had used on her sister when she brought home a program that Tron was forced to derezz.

Kat waited for the scream that was going to come from the program, but only the muffled sound of talking sunk through the wall.

Kat braced herself for the blood curling scream scream, and she ran a hand nervously through her hair. It never came, and instead, Tron called her out after a little while.

"Kat, it's time to join us."

"Oh no," She groaned, and walked into the room where Tron was interrogating the program.

Instead they were talking, and the program looked overwhelmed.

"This, is the user that goes by Kat. I've been training her for the past 200 hundred cycles."

"Why, exactly do you all want from me?" The program asked, and Kat saw that this guy- program, was good looking, cute, handsom, hot.

"The answer came from above. You blew up Clu's head. Good job, you made me a prophet. Tron wants you to carry on his legacy."

"Carry on his legacy- how?"

"By fighting Clu, fighting the good fight."

"Well why can't you do that?" He asked, and Kat cleared her throat.

"You know, I don't know your name. What is it? Or are you a stray?" Kat inturrupted, trying to sway the topic away from where it was heading.

"I haven't lost my disk, my name is Beck." The program replied, and Kat nodded.

"Beck, I like it. It sounds-,"

"Kat, stop trying to change the subject. I appreciate you trying to sway the topic away from me, but it doesn't need to be." Tron took a step back, and the healing chamber rose up.

"Clu left me for dead, he took everything from me. Everything but my name," Tron's scars looked slightly different, and Kat narrowed her eyes. What was Tron hiding?

"Tron-," Kat started, and

"Not the time Kat."

"Your voice, it sounds familiar," Beck sounded like he was trying to put a piece of a complex jigsaw in, and avoid the fact that Tron, his hero, was too weak to fight.

"We met before, I was the one that tackled you."

"What the heck was your angle?" Beck asked, and Kat shifted her weight nervously.  
"I, um, was going up to save Tron, only to find you. It was an impulse, you'd be derezzed, so would that other female program."

"Well you obviously didn't do a good job, she was able to get back to Argon."

Kat cursed under her breath, and the room suddenly got even more awkward.

"I think you might be just what I was looking for," Tron said to Beck, and Beck looked even more confused.

"What are you looking for?"

"The next Tron."

Beck looked completely speechless, and if Tron hadn't glared at Kat warningly before, she probably would have laughed aloud at his expression.

"There's a war raging, most programs don't even know it. Clu's generals have taken over every city on the grid. Now, thanks to you, we can bring the fight to him."

"Because, I'm not allowed to fight in this war. I guess it goes against Tron's programing. Which is not fair at all." Kat sounded bored and slightly pouty at the same time.

"Wait, what do you mean me, what can I do?" Beck asked Tron.

"Be incredibly hard to derezz," Kat offered, and earned a glare from both. "What?"

"You're special. I saw what you did tonight, you have a gift Beck."

"To survive," Kat countered, and Beck rolled his eyes, probably at both of them.

"A gift? I'm an okay mechanic, that's my gift."

"You're a mechanic?" Kat asked, and Beck glanced at her before continuing. "That thing with the statue, it, it was nothing. It was was a one time deal."

"It's a revolution Beck." Tron insisted, and Kat had to keep a straight face, despite how corney she thought the conversation was going.

"Might as well finish what you started," Kat shrugged lesurily.

"Why can't you finish it- or, Kat?" Beck asked, and Tron stepped in front of Kat, almost as a gesture of shielding her.

"Tron, you were the one programed to secure the grid."

"And hold people up in safe houses till they die of old age," Kat added, which didn't get any responce.

"Don't you think I'd want to? Clu left me with scars that will never heal, that could tear me apart if treated improperly. I need you to carry on that name. I need you to show everyone, that as long as Tron lives, there is still hope."

"Because, sexist programs know for a fact, that Tron is male, and I'm a female, so I can't do anything, like be a hope giver. Not that I'd be able to anyway," Kat put in.

"I'm sorry, but what I did-,"

"It was a one time deal, we know, but do you really believe that?" Kat asked Beck, who turned to her.

"I didn't know why I did it."

"Neither do I," Kat replied, but Beck continued. "I'm not special, I'm just like everyone else."

"Is everyone else impossible to derezz?" Kat asked, and Tron looked at Beck.  
"Do you truely believe that?"

Beck glanced down, before looking at them. "Yeah, I do."

Tron turned around and walked toward his room. "Than the war is already lost."

The door shut, and Kat turned toward Beck.

"A mechanic?" She asked skeptically, and Beck sighed.

"Don't even start-,"

"No, it's just that- it's impressive."

"Are you always this unpredictable?" Beck asked, and Kat smiled charmingly.

"It's part of my charm. And the door is closing, so, here, take my spare baton, and go away. Also, try not to tell anyone where we are, because then I will derezz you."

"Right, well-,"

"Door is closing. Or you'll be stuck with me forever, just the three of us, a big happy family." Beck nodded, and took of in the direction of the door, sliding under it just as closed shut.

"Well, there goes my source of entertainment," Kat muttered, and she walked over to the window and looked out.

She studied the city was a desire, a hunger. She wanted more, more excitement, danger, enjoyment- _fun_. Here, it was- how here sister would have put it- a taco stand.

A complete bore. Tron's figure looked odd, and water in the reflection the glass cast, but Kat knew her reflection had the same effect. She turned around to face him, and folded her arms.

"I know why you went out there today Kat, but I want to know what happened. Does anyone know you're a user?"

"No Tron- nobody knows. Well, except Beck, which I'm sure now, you are going to keep an eye on him."

"What happened Kat?"

"I, might have- possibly- er, well," Kat stalled, and Tron looked at her. Kat glanced nervously around the room and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I um, well, I may have started- no gotten, into a small, teense- tiny fight. It totally wasn't my fault though-,"

"Kat! And did anyone notice your fighting abilities differed from a common street fighter?" Tron yelled- sorry, asked in a loud voice.

"Funny you should mention that, see, I, well," Kat was again a loss for words, and then tried again. "I, um, kinda took half a gang of compedative cyclers out in a race- which, in my defence, was never started by me. Well, okay, so maybe- somehow, in a very small, and not at all big way, I punched the leader of the group, and broke his nose- but other than that it wasn't my fault. He tried to put his hands on me!"

"Kat, you can't take these kinds of risks, you can't challenge every person you meet and expect them to just ignore, or walk away. You provoke people, I can brush it off, but other programs- it's not so easy."

"And you think it's easy for me? I act on impulse Tron- I say what I want, whenever I want. It's hard for me to sit still- to stay in here!"

"Kat," Tron muttered, and started to pace. Kat's eyes followed him, and when he finally stopped.

"Kat, I think it's time you took a little time off from training outside, or simulations. You aren't allowed to leave this house until you're ready." Tron walked off toward his room, with Kat completely stunned. Then when she recovered, and raced toward Tron's room and pounded on his door with her rants sounding something of the sort- "I'M GROUNDED! I'M GROUNDED! ALL I DID WAS RIDE MY LIGHT CYCLE, GO INTO ARGON, AND PUNCH A GUY IN THE FACE!"

_Oh that's it? Might as well get thrown in jail or give Clu the exact location of the safehouse._ Kat thought after a considerable amount of yelling at Tron's door, which he never opened. She collapsed onto the couch. She hoped that Tron would allow her to go back into training outside- cause already, Kat was drumming her fingertips on the sofa.

That was of course, until something in the city caught her attention, something that looked like- the games.

Tron picked a really bad time to ground Kat.

* * *

**The second chapter! Yes, this story will follow the episode list, I'll try to update daily, but it might not work out that way. Anyway, I do take advice, and try to include any requests, so please, if you want something to happen, just review (wink wink) or review, or pm. Anyway, R&R, and just so everyone does know- July 29 IS my birthday, *wink wink* so um, a good birthday present *cough* reviews *cough cough*, would definitely be good. Vale!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on Tron! Please, just let me go help. Just this once- the Games are in Argon! How can you just sit by and watch as helpless program get derezzed?"  
"Because Kat, one, you're grounded- two, I will not endanger you."

"But others will pay the price! That might have been the case 200 cycles ago when I needed to be protected, but today, I'm fifteen. I can handle myself. You should trust me enough to let me go!"

"Kat, right now, it's too dangerous-,"

"When is it never not? It'll just keep on getting more difficult by every passing day, no matter how long you lock me up."

"My responsibility is to fight for the users."

"So why can't they return the favor? Tron, _please,_" Kat begged, and Tron looked at her.

"Your responsibility is also to securing the grid. Well right now, it's not secure-,"

"Kat, the games have been going on for a long time. You know that, so why are you being so adiment about going to Argon? A hundred cycles ago, you refused to step foot out of here."  
"I was scared that Clu would somehow snatch me away. I'm not scared of him. Or anything."

"Then I definetly won't let you out. That attitude will get you killed."

"I know that Kat. But I won't let you go unprotected-,"

"You already have protected me, I can fight, I can defend myself better than her, I've had more training," Kat argued.

"Yes, but-,"

"But what? I'm going to get hurt here too. I could," Kat ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "I could cut myself, chop off my fingers, die bleeding to death right here on the kitchen floor. But you let me use it anyway. Same with a disk- in fact, why even get me one! I could use it to slit my own throat, or better yet, cut my head off. Why arm me with such things, if you can't even trust me? Why teach me how to fight, if you won't let me use my skills?"

"Kat- that is a stupid point, I trust you with knives and weapons because I know you won't use them-,"

"Tron, you know I'm not going to stab myself, but an accident could happen! Are you going to stop me from cooking? Of course not, and not just because your cooking sucks. It's because you know I learn from my mistakes, and others. You can trust me Tron, please, trust me not to get captured."

"No."

"I won't get into any fights."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kat." Tron turned around and started to walk away, making it obvious that he thought the conversation was over.

"Then you are quite the hypocrite," Kat called after him.

"Excuse me?' Tron asked, his voice cold.

"You heard me. You promised me when I got here, that you would allow me, when I thought I was ready, I was able to go into the city. Well I'm ready."

"And I say your not."  
"Why?" Kat shouted, and Tron raised his voice a little louder.

"You don't have control Kat. You fight anyone, you don't back down from a challenge, and it would be so easy for someone just to play you into Clu's hands. Learn control, and you'll be able to go into the city."

"Control? Yeah right, I'm full of control. I'm just bursting with control. I didn't cut my hand open, and I dice the knife. That takes a lot of control. And I have to _control_ the cycle, and I can control-,"

"Kat." Tron inturrupted, and Kat gave him a defiant look. "You know what I mean. Self control." Tron sounded like he was tired, and Kat smirked.

"Exactly, I, myself, not you, _I_ control the cycle. That is a one person job, a self control job. And right now, I'm controlling myself from just throwing myself out the window and race back to Argon to help. That takes control."

"Kat-,"

"Not just any ordinary self control. I have extreme self control. And lets just imagin for a second that you take me into Argon. I, wouldn't leave your side like a thorn- wait, that came out wrong, I mean, that I would do what you say, unless it's like- '_Derezz this program imediately, and then start with the rest of the crowd_', because I would never do that. But, not that you would tell me to do that anyway, but, back to if you took me to Argon. I would follow your orders, and I wouldn't go away. I promise. _Please_?" Kat dragged the 'please' out for at least ten seconds, and Tron folded his arms.

"No."

"I promise to not cause trouble."

"No."

"Then we could get the bikes fixed."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," Tron told her.

"But, you have no backup reason."

"Then maybe this will convince you. Clu's general's have taken over Argon. It is occupied by soldiers, who will derezz anyone sucpicous, or take them to Tessler. It's not safe anymore, and you will run off Kat."

"No, I won't. Because I promised you. I don't break promises." _Not unless there are crosses._

"Kat, no."

"Come on! How do I prove myself? How long will it take, because you will keep me locked up until Clu himself is knocking at the door!"

"Would you rather that sooner or later?" Tron asked, and Kat threw her hands up in the air.

"Yes! If that means I get to live a _fun_ life, let Clu come in a cycle. I don't have any friends, I don't have _fun._ All I have is a control freak warden that won't let me out of his sight."

"Kat-,"

"You know what, I'm going to bed," Kat pushed past a bewildered Tron, and felt the anger turn to intense sadness. She fought back tears of sorrow, frustration and anger, as she walked into her room and crashed onto her bed. She felt like Tron was just out to get her. Why, does he always have to get in the way? If Erin was alive, Kat didn't blame her for not returning- Kat was debating wether or not do the same.

A flash, like an explosion apeared in Argon, and Kat sat up straight. What was happening out there? And why wasn't she apart of it? She wanted to cut Clu's head off, not have Beck do it for her.

But Beck was gone, leaving her with freedom loving Tron.

She was the luckiest girl in all time, who else would have this luck, to live with a legend? Not a normal person.

Kat punched a pillow. That helped, a little. Maybe she should design an out fit*. That's what she always saw her sister doing when she was upset. Kat reached behind her back and tried to remove the disk. She yanked at it a couple times before it finally unhitched from the suit. Pulling up the suit's image, Kat started designing random lines across everything. A circle circut there, color that this color, and Kat sat back to admire her work. It looked like the work of a three year old.

"Oh wow," Kat tried desinging another outfit, and found the activity enjoyable, and trying it out. Only when twirling in a white and blue circut juit did Kat notice the blue light cycle streaking out toward the house. Kat switched her suit back to regular, and then placed the disk back on her back.

She walked out of her room in curiosity, and the door opening echoed through the silent house.

"I'm sorry for coming back, but I realized something after I helped the programs escape. I'm ready for you to train me."

Kat smiled and ran down to the door, and tackled Beck in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Beck was completely shocked, and Kat got up and returned to her natural place.

"Now I don't have to be stuck with Tron 24/7. That is a message from above right there."  
"Do you always treat vistitors this way?" Beck asked, still on the floor and recovering, and Kat laughed, "We never _have _visitors. Tron the guard dog scares them off."

"Kat, I had forbiddin you from training," Tron sounded like he was scolding a three year old. And just like a three year old, it went in one ear, and out the other for Kat.

"So what am I now? A servant? Tron, please, I can help."

"No," Tron replied.

Beck looked slightly uncomfortable as he got up and joined the two in conversation. He obviously didn't know how he was suposed to act after Kat greeted him.

"I mean, a user would be handy-,"

"No."

"_Please_...?" Kat dragged the word out again, and Tron folded his arms.

"No."

"But what if you, or Beck the mechanic makes a beacon thing, and so you'll know my where abouts at all times."

"No."

"Come on Tron. It could even be programed into my disk, like a conection sorta thing, so you'll know when I'm endanger, and then you could save me. Not that I'd need to be saved, but you know. Zombie programs, King Kong, something like that, that would be enough for me to panic, and have me even press the button."

"I said no Kat. This is one of the reasons I don't want you out there, you don't follow orders."

"I follow orders," Kat bursted out, and even Beck raised an eyebrow at that. "I just forget them sometimes, that's all," She muttered.

"Exactly. You are sometimes Kat, a complete jinx."

"Hey-,"

"I thought I was training," Beck tried to cut in through the argument, and perhaps actually get to train. Kat glared at Tron before turning toward Beck.

"Well Beck, prepare to train alone with General Buzz-Kill Fun-Sucker, otherwise known as Tron. And Tron, if you make him boring, I will not be happy. Then I'll have two control freaks monitoring, and guarding me every day."

"Kat-," Tron began.

"No, you all have a good time. Don't even think about poor old me. Sitting alone, miserable, and grouchy, all because you," Kat pointed at Tron, "Didn't let me train, or, have a life."

"Not now," Tron finished.

"Nope, and I fully understand Tron. Never. You will never have time for me. But, you know, might as well get used to it, I'll be having to deal with that for about four hundred you Beck, you have a good time," Kat knew she sounded phsycologically, certifiably insane, but it was fun to rant and run on. Kat waved goodbye, and turned around to walk upstairs when she heard Tron say to Beck.

"The only way I would ever let you go into the city is with somebody I can trust and if you had a beacon."

"Who will be Beck," Kat proposed.

"I don't know-," Beck started, and Kat smiled.

"Come on, I'd be the best person to party with."  
"If Beck becomes a skilled enough fighter, and it depends if you and Beck work well together. And it will be tested in a simulation."

"Of course we will work well together. Look at us," Kat walked over and draped an arm over Beck's shoulders. "We're the dynamic duo right here. Nothing can stop us."

"Right... what she said," Beck had no idea what Kat was saying, obviously, but Kat smiled at him, and took her arm off his shoulders.

"Right, so Tron, I'd be completely safe. And even if I wandered off, you or Beck could still find me."

"And what if somebody got ahold of your location at all times? Then what?" Tron asked and Kat answered with a mischievious smile.  
"Improvise."

"Kat, that doesn't always work," Tron repreminded, and Kat shrugged, "It's worked so far for me. Please Tron?" Kat tried her puppy dog eyes, and Tron shook his head.

"No."

"Please?" Kat begged, and Tron sighed.

"Fine."

"Yes! I finally get to go to Argon!"

"On one condition, if Beck or I say it's too dangerous to go into Argon, don't go into Argon. And, if you're ordered to leave, you will leave, got it?"

"Absolutely!"

"And, that means, you stay close to either of us understand?"

"I understand completely!" Kat was almost bouncing off the walls and every single word Tron said went in one ear, and out the other. Tron reached out to steady the small user.

"That means, right now, you need to calm down, and get some rest." That snapped Kat out of her happy daze, and she nodded. "Fine." She started to walk up the stairs again when she rushed back down.

"Oh, and what happened in Argon Beck?" Kat asked.

"When I got back to Argon, I was just in time to hear Tesler's announcement about-,"

Tron steered Kat away to her bedroom door and said sternly, "Go to bed."

"What are you, my father?" Kat grumbled as she walked into her room. Closing the door, she smiled to herself.

Kat knew that blowing up Clu's fat head had benifits._ Imagine if it was the real one?_ She smiled, her birthday sucked, but the day after... was boss. She'd be getting to go in and out of Argon as she pleased, and, parties, clubs, staying out late, all of these filled Kat's head as she began to wonder what else the city had to offer. Maybe even when Tron _trusted _ her enough, he would tell her the codes to get out. Kat couldn't sleep, not now.

* * *

*** I didn't know if programs could do this, and I just assumed since Beck changed his look that Kat could design it. If I'm wrong, please correct me, I'm not an expert at this.**

**So, Kat's having some mood swings, and is allowed to train again. I know I resolved that early, but I really wanted to get on with going on with the show. The past two chapters are obviously based around Beck's Beginning , and if anyone has any suggestions, OC's, anything, i will include them as best I can. So, vale and please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kat was have actually a pretty good day.

First off, Tron let her train with Beck, but that was also because Kat's nagging finally made him cave.

Kat sped next to Tron, using the rough hills and natural ramps to get higher, and faster than Tron. Beck was being taught by Tron, but having to also avoid Kat's landings.

She looked ahead, seeing the gorge up ahead.  
"Ready to jump?" She shouted, and Beck glanced over, "Jump?"

She laughed, and went as fast as the bike would allow, gaining more speed, and used the wave looking ramp

Kat made the jump,and kept on speeding forward. She never glanced behind her, and then only after a little while did she notice that nobody else was with her. Kat pulled around sharply, and looked around. She sighed, and sped back to the gorge.

At a distance, she saw Beck and Tron speaking. Kat saw a ramp and smirked. She wanted to make an entrance. She sped toward that, and her cycle went far, and when she landed, she found her bike stuck, with snow up to her knees.

Kat tried to pull out of it, but sighed, and cursed at it before turning it into a baton. She was up to her waist in snow, and she waded out of the deep snow. When she got out of it, she was shivering, and she just grit her teeth. Kat opened up her bike again and sped toward the two programs.

Kat pulled up to where Beck and Tron were pausing.

"How can I be the next Tron, if I can't even keep up with the real one? No one's going to believe I'm you. To them... I'm just a renegade program."

"Well, technically you-," Kat began, but was cut off by Tron.

"You need to have faith in yourself."

"Easy for you to say, you were programmed to protect the grid. I was programmed to tune up engines."

"You're more than just a mechanic Beck. You surpassed your programming, you stood up for what you believed in."

"Are you all cold, at all? It's freezing out here," Kat interrupted, trying to change the subject, so that they would stop arguing.

"All on your own," Tron continued, ignoring Kat, who responded by shooting him a look like, '_what?'_

"The uprising needs a hero."

"What uprising? It's just you, me, and Kat out here."

"Where it's cold, so we should go back."

"Aren't you the one who said others will follow - that the revolution will spread if we ignite the spark?"

"So you're listening to me now? I almost plunged to the bottom of a canon. I don't think I'm cut out to inspire anyone, sorry."

"Beck," Tron paused, and Kat narrowed her eyes. "Your baton, you should probably get that."

Kat's eyes widened, and then rolled her eyes as she got on her bike.

"Well you all can freeze out here. Hey Tron, can I run the course? See you Beck," Kat didn't wait for a responce and she began to ride throughout the course. Tron was holding back something, and it had something to do with Beck. She tried to focus her mind on the course, doing jumps and such, until she came back to the canon. It was wider here, she knew she wouldn't make it, so she pulled back, and then jumped anyway, angling her bike to land with precicion. When she landed, snow went everywhere, and she sped forward, only to see Beck up ahead. Cool, maybe she'd be able to find out what it was really like on the grid.

Kat sped up and was by his side in no time.

"Hey!" She called, and Beck glanced over.

"I don't want to talk right now."  
"Are you always this moody and broody?" Kat asked, and Beck just sighed and sped up.

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" Beck asked, and Kat smiled. "I have permission to run the course."

"Then leave me alone," Beck shouted, and Kat shoved him playfully. "Not a chance. Come on, it's not training, can we please just talk or something? I'm curious about the grid. Pleeeease?"

Beck glanced at her before saying, "No."

"You are more like Tron then you think. So if you want to be a normal program, lighten up and tell me about Argon!"

"Halt programs. You're in violation of curfew."

"This day keeps getting better and better," Beck muttered, and Kat glanced at him.

"I might be able to get us a way out."

"I have to get home," Bec told her, and despite their situation, Kat still could be herself.

"Well mine's that way, and I've only been in Argon once. I won't leave you until you update me on Argon."

"Why?" Beck asked, and Kat opened her mouth to form a reply.  
"Focus on the road," Kat shouted, and swerved to avoid a rock, and then saw guards posted exactly where Beck and Kat were headed.

"Oh no," She muttered as the guard called out, "Identify."

Kat glanced over to see Beck running, and she groaned. Of course she didn't have a mask programmed, but followed his example, groaning slightly when she rolled onto the ground.

She kept on running, following Beck, who was heading toward the empty train cars. She pressed against an empty car wall, and Beck glanced at her. Kat opened her mouth, and Beck clamped a hand over her mouth.

_Not a word_, he mouthed, and Kat nodded. Beck glanced around the corner, and then dragged Kat into the cars across from them. Kat watched a search light go past, and guards walk along the back of the car. Beck opened a door to a car, and they slipped in just as heavily armored guards ran past. Kat let out a breath of relief, and glanced at Beck.

He sighed in relief, and turned to look at the car, when he took a suprised step backwards. "Please tell me you're hiding too."

Kat turned around just as the compartment shifted, and was lifted off the ground. She stumbled, and Beck caught her arm. Inside their compartment were eight programs. Kat groaned.

"Proceed with transport," A female's voice echoed around the compartment, and Kat glanced at Beck nervously.

"Transport?" Kat asked, and a program stood up. "Congratulations Programs. You just made yourself prisoners."

The program had dark ebony skin, and dark brown eyes like the rest of the programs. He had a well chiseled face, and looked the group. He had, Kat's eyes widened, he had an ISO ring. She ducked her head, few saw her, and at the time, she never looked at them to see what they looked like. The program was tall, towering over Kat, and she never noticed how tall Beck really was until now. He was at least six foot, but the other guy was like, six foot five.

Kat shook her arm from Beck's grip, and went to sit down on a bench in the transport car. The program next to her was freaking out.

"This is wrong, I shouldn't be here! I didn't do anything, this is all because of that renegade," Kat was about to respond with a catty remark, when Beck beat her to it.

"The Renegade?" Beck asked, and the tall program sighed. "Cool it Rilo," He seemed to be the most level-headed of the group, or at least his voice seemed to be that way.

"Have you forgotten where they're taking us?! Each one of is going to end up _de_-rezzed. Have you ever seen anyone derezzed?! It's disgusting!"

"What's he talking about? Where are we going?"

The tall program walked to the window, the only source of eerie light. Kat got up, but only to avoid the program's gaze.

"There," He said, and Kat's curiosity got the best of her.

She peered out as well, but didn't know what she was looking at.

"The games," Beck said with dread. Kat's eyes widened. She really should've taken Tron's advice.

"Oh no, please no, no, no, no!" Kat started pacing, something she never, ever in her life did. Beck just watched her, he was never quite sure how to deal with the user.

"Relax, it is best not to worry," The tall one said, and Kat glanced at him out of reflex. His eyes widened, and the he said, "Do I know you?"  
"Um, no."

"Have you even been in Tron City?" He asked, and Kat shook her head. "Argon is my home, I've lived here my entire life."

He looked thoughtful, and Kat ducked to look out the window again.

"Armory five accepted. Welcome to the coliseum."

"What the heck do I do?!" Kat asked, and Beck stepped forward. "Right now, you need to relax, and survive the games."

Kat closed her eyes, and Rhilo looked at them. "What are you guys? Together?"  
"What? No, just good friends," Kat said, trying to recover after choking in surprise. She and Beck distanced themselves from each other. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she ducked her head, trying to hide it. Programs didn't blush. She wasn't going to be killed, not right now. Not so easily.

The car was lowered underground, with white lights of floors flashing past, this the walls and ceiling melted into the ground. Handcuffs snapped onto Kat's wrists, and paralyzing boots snapped over everyone's feet.

"Congratulations programs, you have been selected for the games."  
"Lucky us," Kat muttered, and Rihlo started his freaking out moment again.

"If I don't survive, that Renegade is to blame."

"Rhilo, I told you-,"

"It's not his fault? The only reason we're here is because the Renegade remodeled Clu's statue! The next thing I know, they picked me up for breaking curfew. I lost track of time, I shouldn't have to die for it!"

Kat looked at Beck, and mouthed, _'There's a curfew?'_

Beck rolled his eyes, and looked at Rhilo. "We'll survive this, you're not going to die."

Four female programs walked out, and Kat glared at them. "For your safety, you are being equipped with battle armor. Do not attempt to remove your armor. Processing complete, enjoy the games."

"Safety? Clu doesn't give a crud about safety. The only reason we have this is so we last longer."

The handcuffs disappeared, so did the feet as the platform the programs were on rose. Blood thirsty cries echoed from the crowd, and stomps echoed around as well. The platform kept on rising, and Kat felt slightly sick. She had never been quite this high, on something so transparent.

"All combatants prepare for team battle. Difficulty level extreme." Ten other black guards were on an approaching, also levitating platform. But there were also many other platforms around as well. As the two platforms grew closer, the black guards began to impress the crowd, doing flips and moves, that to Kat, were actually pretty easy.

When the one in the center began to swing around in a dance move, Kat held back a snort of laughter. That move, was hilarious when she tried to imagine the guard in an afro, and flare jeans do that.

"So, you still think we're going to survive?" Rhilo asked Beck, and Kat answered for him. "Well, I am." But Beck didn't reply, and just looked at the floating screen. The screen showed General Tessler, and two others, one of them was that girl in the helicopter.

"In the name of our great leader, Clu," Kat curled her lip when Tessler said that, and she just wanted to smash the screen badly.

"Let the games begin!" Tessler roared, and the crowd went even more wild.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with." Kat muttered, and Beck focused ahead, a serious, deadly game face on his expression. She saw every one of the black guards take out a disk, and Kat groaned. "I suck at disk fights."

"Stay close to me Kat," Beck said, and Kat glanced at him with a smirk before running toward another levitation platform. "Not a chance."

She leapt up onto it, and removed her disk. "So who's first?" She asked the guards.

* * *

**So Kat's back! And she's going to be picking up her ninja-bad-assery thing! Anyway R&R! and any suggestions, again I am all for it. Vale!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Come on, that's the best you got?" Kat taunted as she did a one handed cartwheel to avoid a disk thrown in her direction. Kat blocked a kick, and then dodged a punch from a black guard, before throwing her own punch. Kat kicked at the guard's head, before ducking behind them, and derezzing them.

Kat held her disk ready, and looked around in excitement. This was fun, sticking it to Clu, in public, and no Tron to drag her back. This was very good.

Kat dodged a disk flying toward her face, and Kat wasn't about to throw her's. But the black guard seemed to figure that out, and so Kat was playing the position she hated. Defence.

She grit her teeth as she had to do leaps and back hand springs to dodge the attacks. Kat finally snapped. She threw her disk, and of course, it skirted off to the side, and off the edge of the platform. But it landed on another platform, which Beck was on. Kat knew that she had to act quickly, so she came in close, and slammed her elbow into the Black Guard's mask, and then dropped down to sweep his feet out from under him. He landed on her thigh, and she cried out in pain, but leaned to the side as his disk cut into the place where her torso was before. Kat jammed her elbow up into the man's ribcage, and then got up. She kicked the guard in the stomach, and made him fly backwards, off the platform where he got derezzed as he hit the very far, ground floor.

Kat stood up, straight, she wasn't sure her leg would hold. She found that her leg tricked out slightly, and that it would pop every time she put too much weight on it, but Kat ran ahead. She jumped down from the platform, flipping in mid air, and landing in a crouch. She bit back a groan and grabbed her disk. Beck had just knocked out a black guard, and some other program stood up top. Kat started running, and leaped onto the platform. She grabbed the end, and swung herself up backwards, and landed with her disk in her hand.

"Come on, no excitement for me?" Kat asked playfully, and Beck glanced over at her, before saying, "Stay here," and leaping toward another platform that was turning.

"Gee thanks, that leaves me with such a rush," Kat muttered, and dodged a disk throw.

"And I like this rush better," Kat said with a grin as she took on another Black Guard as the program to her right battled another one. Kat dodged a punch, taking a step back, and she stumbled onto one knee. The black guard pulled his disk back to strike, but Kat did the work for him, derezzing him on the spot.

"Wow, they don't make guards like they used to," Kat muttered, and the jumped backward as a black guard slammed down next to her.

"Cutler!" Beck yelled, and both programs, 'Cutler' and the black guard looked up. Cutler derezzed the guard, and the three stood tall.

"What's next?" Kat asked, and Beck looked at her. "Are you enjoying this?"

"No, I just prefer excitement. Come on, the whole idea of a chase is for the thrill, so come on! This is thrilling."

"I fail to see your angle," Cutler said, and Kat sighed. "It seems no one does. It must be a," Kat paused, she nearly said _user_, and said, "Argon city thing."

"Where in Argon?" Cutler asked, and Kat's thoughts were whirring.

"We shouldn't discuss origins in a freaking colleseam."

The game bell sounded, and protests screamed from the crowd.

"I think we do have time."  
"Well not right now," Kat said as she put back her disk and folded her arms.

"Do to technical difficulties, this round is over."

"So what happens now?" Kat asked, and guards started to arrive, taking each one roughly by the arm, and led them into the holding cells in the colleseam.

"Vistitor accomidations programs," A guard growled and shoved Kat into a cell with another program she didn't recognise.

Beck and Cutler were in the cell next to Kat, and she studied her leg. The adrenaline, the rash thoughts were gone now, the impulse still there, but she felt hollow. Kat closed her eyes and leaned against the cell wall, drifting in and out of consciousness, harboring on the edge of sleep.

Kat blinked awake sleepily when Cutler said something about Tron. Kat rubbed her eyes, and saw Beck against the transparent energy wall.  
"Hey," Kat said, and Beck looked at her, "Are you alright?"  
"Beck, I'm perfectly fine, I can take care of myself you know."

"Kat, I'm serious, are you hurt."

"I'm serious, I think I would know if I was hurt."

Beck sighed, and looked down. "Will you stop brooding? You remind me of- Rinzler," Kat said spontaniously, and Beck looked at Kat. "Rinzler, who-,"

"We both know him Beck," Kat said, giving Beck a look, and Beck nodded."Right, Kat, I swear if you are hurt-,"

"What Beck? What could get me in worse trouble than this? Rinzler has you worked up and fussing over me like I'm some baby! I Just took out four black guards, I can handle myself." Kat turned around, and glared at the opiset wall, with her back to Beck.

"Kat- look I'm sorry."

"About what? I'm just sick of being protected, I'm not helpless, and I'm not a little girl. I just want to not have someone tower over me, I want to be who I am, and not have someone worry about. I just want to be normal," Kat studied the ground, and Beck sighed.

"I don't know what to say Kat."

"That usually is the case," Kat said, her voice hollow with attempted humor.

"Attention programs, you are being moved to another round."

"Yipee," Kat said sarcastically, and got up and let herself have handcuffs snapped onto her wrist.

"Move program," Kat so badly wanted to retort _'I'm not a program, I'm a user!'_ But if she said that, well, it'd be like the ISO wars all over again. Programs being taken out on the street, just for being suspious.

"Can you relax? I'm going," Kat snapped, and the guard pushed her forward. Kat fell inline behind Beck, and they started walking toward some place. The programs were led into the construction area, and Kat walked in line, sulking, and heard Beck whisper to Cutler, "Tell the program in front of you, Tron lives."

"What?" Cutler asked, and Beck focused ahead, "Just do it."

Cutler told the program in front of him, until it reached the front. "Tron lives? Who told you that?"

"Sucker," Kat muttered under her breath, and the front guards stopped everybody with their staff.

"What was that? Who said Tron lives? Who said it?" The guards ran up to the front, and the three took off, hiding near transport pipes, and behind their controller. Beck took out his mechanic tool that Kat had no idea what it was, how it worked, or what it what it was called. Beck opened up the code of the control pannel, and started the transport pipes to go up.

"Let's go," Beck said, and the three ran to th pipes, and climbed up on each pipe till they got to the top. Kat wasn't out a breath at all, and her eyes flared with excitement. "I am so ready to kick some guard butt."

"More like sneak past the guards, you have to get out Kat."

"I've been meaning to ask, why does Kat's health more of a concern to you than your own health?"

"It's complicated, and we shouldn't idly gossip when we're escaping," Kat snapped, and Cutler sighed. "But afterward, give me your word that you will tell me the truth," Cutler said, and Kat glanced back at him.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Kat ran and jumped onto the level being building, and she started running toward god knows where. Beck and Cutler caught up with her, and Kat swung up on a beam.

"I'm going to search for an opening. Come along if you want," Kat started climbing the struture, and glanced down, to see Beck and Cutler following along at the base. Kat lept across a gap, and kept running. She glanced back and saw that Beck and Cutler had stopped. Kat ran back, only to see Beck and Cutler being surrounded, so many programs that not even the three of them could take them down. Beck looked up at Kat, and she knew that he wanted her to get out. Kat knew that Beck could handle himself, and so she took off, running to get out of the colleaseam, even though every one of Kat's instincts told her to turn around. But she knew there was no sense in getting captured as well.

Kat leaped down, and saw a transport leaving. Kat sprinted and then using her momentum, she leaped up onto the transporter, and caught her breath. She glanced around, Argon now flashed beneath her, and Kat decided that she might as well do something to prove to Tron she could handle herself.

Choosing to put a cowl on, Kat swung through the glass of the front of the transporter.

"You know, I am intensely tired of being told what to do," Kat said as she flipped a guard, snapped handcuffs over his hands, and then kicked another guard. "So you get my meaning, right? Being ordered around, being forced to live a life you don't want, it's tiring."

Kat blocked a punch, and then twisted the program's wrist, and swung him around into the other program. Both programs were knocked into unconsciousness, and Kat picked up a staff.

"Hmm, I like this, it improves my ninja mojo, don't you think?" Kat turned around to look at the guard, and sighed. "Whatever, I think I'll take over the ride," Kat grabbed the heavy guard, and threw him onto a roof top, and did the same to the other two guards.

"Twala, tell Clu that he's going to have to worry about more than his hair. He has a jinx following him," Kat yelled out the window, and turned the transporter toward the sea, and jumped out. The transporter crashed into the sea, and sunk down. Kat started racing on the roof tops, before she jumped down into an ally, and her cowl came back, and she slipped into the streets.

She kept her head down and then she searched for her baton, and then found it. Kat cursed, and then froze. Slowly, she took out her disk, and opened it up. Of course there was a tracking beacon. Kat pulled up anything that would show her battle armor, and took the small red bug off her suit. Kat breathed easy, and her battle armor disapeared.

Kat placed her disk back on her back, and searched for a baton. Kat sighed, it wasn't on her, and so she walked toward any place, any place out of these slums. Kat saw a fire up ahead, and she walked toward it, Kat saw, her eyes widened. An Encom 786, a vehicle built for speed. Kat eyed it, and then noticed that there were two programs looking at it too.

"Idiots," Kat muttered, and sighed. They were probably getting their cycle back, Kat knew exactly what these programs were like, they were deceivers, they were what Kat liked to say, bullies, idiots, and more importantly, they were about to be taken down. Biker gangs, or black guards, Kat knew either were easy to take on. But Kat cleared her thoughts of taking down programs. Right now, she needed to get back to the safe house.

A green light cycle, a blue light cycle- _oooh, _a purple light cycle. "I am so sold," Kat said in excitement, and she groaned. No, no, no, why must she be a good person?!

The two programs were surrounded, and so Kat programed her cowl back on. "So, is this a party someone can join, or not?" Kat asked standing up ontop of a pile of rubble. Everyone looked her way, and Kat smiled.

"Well hello there, it depends which side you're on," The obviously leader walked toward Kat, who smiled and walked flirtasiously toward him. "Well, I have to say," Kat pulled him in, and then kicked his feet out from under him.

"I'm going to have to help the other two programs."

"You little-,"

"Ah, language," Kat swung him into other two attacking programs, and then whirled around to kick a girl square in the chest, and the girl stumbled backward.  
"Now, if you guys need to go, it'd be time to go, I can handle these clowns."

"Clowns?" A the male program asked, and Kat wheeled around and took out another biker.

"Just go," The two programs grabbed the Encom 786, and got out of the area. Kat flipped backward, and grabbed the purple bike. "Toodles," Kat got onto the bike, and sped out and left eveyone in her dust. As she headed to the outlands, all she could think about was how to help Beck, and how Tron would ground her for life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Kat was surprised to just get a long lecture from Tron. She was bored to death, but she didn't object, and Tron stopped short. Which is why she was lounging out on a chair, with her head and arms draped off the side, as she gazed up at the ceiling in boredom.

"Kat, are you okay?" Kat snapped her neck back to look at Tron.

"Tron, should I have left Beck and Cutler? If I find out something happened and I could've stopped it, I don't think I could forgive myself."

"Kat, Beck can handle himself, and from what you said about Cutler, he can handle himself as well. And escaping from the games isn't exactly a cakewalk."

"Hey- you're picking up on the way I speak!"

"Focus Kat, you said you were worried about Beck. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay in on this one."

"I know, I never get out," Kat grumped, and Tron sighed. "No Kat, you've proven yourself, but you are tired, and need to sleep. Got it? Next mission, maybe, just please go to sleep."

"Got it, thank you!" Kat jumped up to hug Tron, when her leg gave way. She cursed the thigh, and Tron's fast reflexes made him catch her, and he concerndly raised an eyebrow. "Did I forget to mention that a black guard landed on my leg?" Kat managed with a slightly goofy smile.

"Kat is the injury serious?" Tron asked, and Kat shook her head. "Just a bruise Tron, it'll heal in a couple days."

"This is serious, are you hurt?"

"No! God, I just landed on it wrong Tron, I'm not a little girl so stop babying me!" Kat got up, and limped madly to her door, and then slammed it shut. She left Tron speechless and she collapsed onto her bed.

Kat turned over, a shower would feel nice, that's for sure. Tron knew how to hook up this entire safe house, and give Kat a bathroom, and got a mechanic to make a device that made the 'suit' receded so she could take a shower.

Kat stepped onto the scale like thing, and suit almost seemed alive as it shrunk down the 'drain' and she turned on the water. It wasn't like the water on earth, it was a luminescent turquoise color, that was indeed, extremely beautiful.

She felt the water grow warm, and she stepped inside, feeling her muscles relax and she sighed, before stepping out of the shower. The water on the grid, it has something that kept Kat clean, she never had acne, and her hair was never greasy. Same with 'brushing' her teeth. It just gave off a slight cinnamon scent, but kept her teeth pearly white.

Not that Kat complained, all she had to do was drink the water. She flipped a switch, and dryers blew the water off Kat, and dried her instantly. She stepped onto the platform, and the suit's pixels reassembled itself. Kat's hair was all wild, so she grabbed a hair brush and tried to brush the wild hair.

She yawned, and waked to her bed, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

(Three cycles later)

When Kat found out what she missed, she was thourghlu angry. "Why didn't you wake me?! I could've helped!"

"Kat, Paige already mentioned you as 'Jinx'. What didn't you tell us?" Tron asked her.

"I um, well, I, when the guard asked me who I was, I answered I was a Jinx. Hmm, Jinx, I like it. Tron, you should blame yourself, you called me a jinx, and it was off the top of my head! Pretty good though, but anyway, I have a persona now! I can go into the city and help Beck with the revolution."

"That's not what I meant Kat. I meant that if you start to make an image of yourself, it will attract more of Clu's forces."

"And maybe Clu himself! Yes, I am a genius! Okay, so what's the first mission?" Kat asked excitedly, and Tron sighed.

"You are not going to be fighting in the revolution."

"But I could do some real good! Come on Tron-,"

"Kat, don't make me ground you."

Kat faltered, and crossed her arms, pouting, and Beck stepped in.

"Would it really be a bad idea?"

"No-,"

"Yes." Tron interrupted Kat, and she glared at him.

"I mean, she could help. She could really do some good, and if a new figure showed up, and started helping people, it could spread the word that Tron lives, that there is really hope."  
"Beck does have a point," Kat pointed out, and Tron shook his head.

"Kat, you just want to go out for the thrill of it. What happens when that thrill subsides?"

"I go to Clu, and destroy him. Duh," Kat responded, and Tron shook his head.

"No."

"Come on Tron, just, trust me." Kat gave Tron huge puppy dog eyes, and she saw his facial features start to weaken. But then he steeled his face.

"No."  
"I saw you weaken there. I saw you consider it-,"

"Kat, if you want to go on missions with Beck, you'll have to be able to use your disk correctly. That means you train every day, harder than you ever have before. That means you train now."

Kat was about to agree, before she hesitated. "What if I don't use my disk, but I use a staff? Or maybe a sword, or maybe-,"

"You need a long range weapon, you have to know how to use your disk Kat," Tron said impatiently, and Kat scowled.

"Fine. But I can I go on at least _one _mission? Please?"

"Kat, either train, or decide not to. Got it?"

Kat glared at Tron, but agreed grudgingly.

"The only way he's going to let you train is if you get your head in the game, and get serious," Beck told Kat and Kat and Beck walked into the simulation room, while Kat kept making faces at Tron.

"I am serious, he knows that, he raised me," Kat muttered, and Beck looked at Kat, "You know what I mean."

Kat looked at him with a slight smile, "I do know what you mean. He just is going to try and keep on giving reasons to keep me here."

"It's in his programming," Beck said with a shrug, and Kat folded her arms.

"He also thinks like he's my father, and_ none shall past the threshold_, except you, and I'm not let out."

"It's not that bad," Beck said as the scenery started to form.

"Oh yeah? I lived with the guy for 400 hundred cycles. I deserve to have a break or two."

"Kat, I don't have the answers. But I need to keep on training, and if you want to convince Tron to let you go on missions, I would train too."

"Why so serious?" Kat asked playfully as the simulation became complete, and they were on a balcony of a club.

Tron knew exactly how to play Kat's weak spots. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kat, don't even think of going in there. Come on, lets go, obviously, we go help any signs of trouble."

Kat raised an eyebrow, but then sighed, before taking a baton from her hip, and rezzing it, before she saw it was a light staff, and she twirled it. "I always prefered this."

Beck looked slightly angry, or sad, Kat couldn't tell, but she slid her staff back into a baton. She opened her mouth but then closed it. A large fleet of recognizers began to fly toward the collaseam, and Kat smirked.

"Guess we found our situation."

Beck's cowl came over, and Kat felt a satisfied smile arise over her features as her's did as well. But she found the white and teal circuits on her suit boring, and she would have to change that.

"Come on," Beck took out a baton, and Kat stretched her muscles, and said, "Let's go kick some pixel butt."

Beck nodded, and began to run toward the recognizer. Kat started to leap, but when she started to fall, she felt a hand grab her arm, and make her feel like it was being dislocated. Kat stifled a yell, and looked up to see Beck on a light jet.

"Aww, I want one!"

Beck swung her onto the light jet, and Kat took hold of the guns, when Beck's hand snapped on her wrist.

"No."

Kat sighed, and took her hands off the controls. Beck turned back around and released his vise of a grip. He angled the jet as it accelerated, and flew under the recognizer, before turning it upside-down, straightening it, and then flying it straight toward it. Kat looked at Beck in suspicion, but also felt excitement spark as Beck turned the jet back into a baton, and threw his disk in mid air, shattering the front glass, and Kat rolled in after him, before cocking a hip flirtatiously, and said, "I think we all know how this is gonna end."

The two black guards attacked Beck, who simply punched and kicked both, and they were knocked down. Kat whistled through her teeth, "Somebody's been working out."

Beck handcuffed both guards, and Kat yawned.

"Is this supposed to be easy?"

"I don't know," Beck said as he took the controls. Beck's cowl slid back, and Kat leaned against the wall.

"So what now?" Kat asked Beck with a yawn, and Beck shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hey I know you, from the park," The guard called to Beck, and Kat narrowed her eyes.

"Do you remember me? I'm the one who derezzed your friend, Bodhi."

Kat felt extremely left out, and judging from Beck's angered expression she knew it was important. Whatever it was, Tron was exploiting his weakness. Ouch.

"I remember," Beck voice became dangerous, and Kat's eyes widened as Beck left the controls and glared at the program. "And you're not going to hurt anyone ever again."

Kat leaped to tackle the other guard who was getting up, but a breath taking blow sent her out the window, and crashing into the sea made her unable to stop the program.

She bobbed up, only to hear the shattering sound of being derezzed come from the recognizer.

Kat shook the water from her hair as the simulation melted back into the long room.

"You need to go again. Try it in Argon Square."

"Loading simulation seven," the female voice of the computer boomed. "I still don't get that voice," Kat mused, and Beck sighed. "I did pretty good up until then."

"Then you got derezzed. Pretty good won't cut it."

"Ouch," Kat said with a wince, and Tron turned toward Kat. "Just saying, Tron, you need to relax."

Tron rolled his eyes, and turned back to Beck. "You showed your face."

"Mask gets itchy," Beck said with a shrug.

"You let your emotions get the best of you. Now let's go again."

"And let's stop playing the blame game," Kat offered and Tron turned his back on the two.

"Can't. I have a job remember? Able will kill me if I'm late. You know this whole fight for freedom thing would be easier if I could tell my friends what I'm doing."

"All telling them will do is drag them into this fight and put them in the crosshairs. Do you want to get them derezzed? This fight isn't about you, it's about them. Now let's go again."

Beck glanced at the ground, and Kat sighed and leaned against a wall, when the lights flickered. Kat stumbled backwards and followed Tron and Beck out of the simulation room, and into the main room.

Kat sprinted up the stairs to where the glass showed where the activity in the outlands were, and a circle was around a touch of red in the distance. The blackouts continued to flicker in Argon, and Kat said, "Somebody didn't pay the electric bills."

"What was that?" Beck asked Tron, and Tron focused in on the red.

"I don't know, but you're going to find out."

"Hey, does that mean me too?" Kat asked, and Tron glanced back at Kat.

"No. Just Beck, stay here." Beck ran down to the garage, and Tron interrupted Kat before she could begin.

"I failed my duty's to users once Kat, I won't do it again. So you will stay here." Tron ran down to the garage as well, and Kat snorted.

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen."

...

Kat started to practice with the disk, trying to solely use that, and that came from simply trying to throw it and catch it. Kat was ducking and dodging it till the disk clattered on the ground. She picked it up, and tried to throw it. It looped around, ricocheting off the walls and then Kat turned her head only to be knocked flat on her back.

The breath was blown out of her, and Kat gasped as she got up, only to see Tron looking with only the slightest sign of amusement, before worry set in when Kat's gaze met his. She got up, and then picked up her disk. Kat narrowed her eyes, trying to focus, and threw the disk, only to have it bounce back off the wall and come straight back at her head.

Kat let out a squeak and ducked, dropping into a protective ball. Tron just sighed and shook his head.

"Kat, you can grab other's disks, and dodge, what is so hard about the disk?"

Kat's head snapped up to respond, and replied, "Its just... hard. Aren't you supposed to be scouting with Beck about the mysterious blackouts?"

Tron just rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be back soon," Kat just looked at him with the teenage look of resentment. But when the lights flickered, and Tron's circuits glowed, his face seemed more haunted, more... sinister. Kat shivered and picked up her disk.

She knew that Tron recieved those scars from torture, and from what her sister told her, Kat knew that Tron was still haunted by those memories.

Kat sometimes found herself wondering why it wasn't Kevin Flynn, if he was alive at all, why he wasn't the one who found her. He would have helped her, but Kat knew wishing wouldn't get her anywhere. Tron as the best thing she had right now, and she was going to have to work with it. As the garage door closed, Kat stopped her 'practice' and chose her outfit. Black was such a dull color, and Kat respected the color, but she would have to brighten it up. Choosing exactly what she wanted, Kat placed the disk on her back.

She grabbed a baton and ran to the end of the cave. The small screen blared a message, 'SECURITY OFFLINE' Kat smirked, and then opened the door. Tron knew she would have tried to get out. He wasn't dumb, but Kat, excited and not thinking about anything of the sort, she just started running.

Kat leaped forward, rezzing her lightcycle.

Or so she thought. She just landed in snow. Kat glanced back, to see a light sword where her cycle should've been.

"Come on!" Kat shouted, and then got up, shaking snow out of her hair. Tron switched the batons, and Kat kicked the sword, and it turned back into a baton. She blew her hair out of her face, she prefered the faster bikes, like the ones that Tron had, but he gave her the ordinary bike, or two for that matter.

She sped off toward the city, and once inside the city limits, Kat began her badass detective work inside the city. Well first, she'd need a faster ride, second, she'd ask if anyone had seen Beck.

She went toward the garage and walked inside, eyeing the incredibly fast machines, dangerous weapons, it was like the ultimate toy box. She found a program working on a bike... somehow he looked familiar and Kat cleared her throat.

"Can you upgrade my bike to go faster? It's feeling sluggish."

The male program looked up, then stumbled backwards, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Yeah, um, sure. I'll... I'm... take a look at it. I'm Zed," He stuttered, and Kat nodded. "Kat," She held out her hand, and Zed shook it, and Kat gave him the baton.  
He rezzed the sleek black bike, and began to pull up information on it that Kat wasn't even sure what he was doing. It appeared to be magic though, and Zed looked confused.

"I don't get why you think this bike is sluggish, it has plenty of speed."

Kat shrugged, "It feels sluggish to me. Is there any way you could make it faster?" Kat asked, and batted her eyelashes, fully aware that Zed was flustered.

"I could, why though? Is it for the Argon races?"

"Nah, just for fun. I like the rush of life, but I don't like loosing."

Zed looked slightly more relaxed now, Kat was playing on his turf. "I can add an overdrive to the bike, boosting it's speed by at least twenty percent. I just build my bike as well. I can get it back to you soon." Zed crouched by the bike, and started to work on the bike.

"Great! Also, do you by any chance... know a program named Beck? He and I are planning on getting together later, and he told me he worked here."

Zed snapped his head back, banging his head on the bike, and Kat reached forward to steady it. He looked like he just made a connection, and Kat cocked her head to the side. "What?" She asked, her mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh nothing, I- well, Beck said he was heading out of the city limits."

Kat nodded, and Zed asked a question, "Was he going to meet you in the outlands?"

Kat finally saw what Zed had concluded. He thought that the reason Beck was disappearing, acting strange, and getting 'lazy' was because he was actually going to go see her. He thought that Kat and Beck were together. Kat laughed, and planned to lead Zed on, "Well yeah, but I guess communication got messed up. I thought I was meeting Beck here, and Beck must have thought I was meeting him in the outlands. We sometimes don't get to talk a lot because we're occupied most of the time."

Zed nodded, and bent down to finish the overdrive. He looked at Kat, who was eagerly looking at him. "It's going to take longer than a few nanos to get the bike ready. Come back in about a cycle, I'll get it to you."

"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can find Beck then."

Kat grabbed her extra baton, and rezzed the bike, and gave a salute to Zed before speeding out of the shop. She raced toward the outlands, and glanced upward. Just in front of her a recognizer flew farther out in the outlands, and Kat kept a distance so she was just undetectable.

Finally, she saw it disappear over a snowy ridge, and she smiled, and sped up, wanting to see how much air this cycle could get. She found the air awesome, but she had to stop in mid leap because, well, where she jumped was a gaping bowl. She let out a squeak, and then pulled the bike back into a baton, and rolled onto the ground, sinking into the snow. Kat picked her head up out of the snow and shook her hair.

Great, now she was cold. Getting up, her eyes widened, it was a giant... something. Heavily guarded, and obviously holding some sort of energy.

But the recognizer landed near the thing and Tessler and Pavel stepped out. Paige... was that her name? Well Kat realized that Paige was the program that wasn't derezzed. She felt her hand go to her disk instinctively, and then she forced herself to go back under the freezing snow, so that only her head was visible. As the three guarded programs discussed matters, Paige turned around and whistled for a program to start up the strange machine.

Kat realized it was a drill. But she didn't understand why they were drilling. But she was going to find out.

Struggling upward through the snow, Kat finally got to the top of the crater. And as soon as her feet hit solid ground, she took off running for cover. Somewhere over to her left she heard Beck and Tron conversing.

"If that drill goes down and hits the energy pool..."

"We'll lose all our power."  
"Our lives. Tessler is about to cause a massive explosion that will destroy Argon."

"So we kill the drill. What do I have to do? Blast through those guards, take it out?"  
"You wouldn't make it."

"Hey," Beck said defensively.

"You wouldn't. You need to enter through the tunnels."

"The tunnels?" Beck asked cautiously.

"Yes, plant this on the drill to cause a meltdown. When it goes critical, make sure you are far away."

"Tron, these tunnels, the Argon races are about to start, inside them."

"Then go, now, stop this drill or no one will be finishing this race."

Beck nodded and took off toward the entrance to the tunnels. Kat waited for Tron to leave, before taking off after Beck. She did a sharp turn where Beck had disappeared into the tunnels, and grinned.

"Alright then, let's go," Kat muttered as she sped into the tunnels. She let out a whoop of excitement as she gained enough speed to nearly go upside down, and then land perfectly on the tunnel. Going as fast as she could, Kat was there in no time, she sped to where Beck was.

He must have heard Kat coming, and he was ready to fight when she appeared. Throwing his disk, Kat narrowly avoided the disk, before derezing the cycle, and putting her hands up.

"Peace! I come in peace!"

Beck caught his disk and walked forward. "Kat what are you doing here?"

"Helping you, dur," Kat said leisurely, and Beck smirked. "Let me guess, you snuck out?"

"Black outs equal security blackouts. I think that Tron is testing me right now."

"The drill is above, I'm ging up there to shut it down."

Kat nodded, and cracked her knuckles. "Let's go." Beck handed her the bomb, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Trusting me with fire power. I like it."

"Well somebody has to," Beck answered, jumping up to climb the side of the tunnel. Kat leapt up after him, and they started climbing to the top.

Kat's cowl slid over her face as she neared the top, as did Beck's. Kat got to the top first, and checked the bomb. Beck said below her, "It better pack a punch."

She nodded and then looked up.

"You're derezzed," The guard said as it swung down, hitting Beck off the side of the rock, and Kat jumped up onto the surface, and kicked the guard down. He landed on Beck, and to shield himself, Beck put up his baton, which broke in half. Kat jumped down, landing on the shoulders of the guard, and before he could crumple, and bent backward, and threw the guard back. Beck's eyes widened as the bomb started to whir, and she realized she must have dropped it, and she dived for it, turning off the detonation timer, and putting stopping the bomb. Kat sighed in relief.

"I think I'll take the bomb," Beck told Kat as he took it from her hands, and she smirked. "Got it, lets go blow up a drill. You have expertise in blowing things up anyway."

Beck rolled his eyes, and leapt up, this time, Kat let him go up first. Her shoulder hurt, probably brusied. Not dislocated though, she knew what that felt like. And that hurt.

Kat and Beck sneaked behind a structure, and Pavel wasn't far away as he addressed the guards.

"Paige may have tolerated your incompetence, but I won't! That's right, you're looking at the boss. The head of this operation, the big cheese, the..." Pavel droned on about how great he was, and Kat was about to tell him that he was the most modest program on the grid when Beck put a hand over Kat's mouth.

_'Not a word'_ he mouthed, and Kat pouted, before nodding. Still pouting as Beck started to climb the drill and place the bomb on it, she had to restrain herself from telling Pavel to grow up. Beck climbed down, and Kat folded her arms.

"You owe me. Big time."  
"Let's just stop the Argon races," Beck told her and she looked at him in confusion. "They've already begun?"

"Yeah, and we've got to stop them."

"Darn it, I wanted to compete!" Kat said in an 'Aw shucks!' tone.

"Well get a move on, you got a bike."

"Yeah," Kat rezzed her bike, and Beck got on after her.

Kat went into full speed and stopped at the bridge. The sounds of engines racing through tunnels echoed eerily into the main part. She glanced at Beck. "Think fast, and if you have to refer to me as anything, call me Jinx."

Beck nodded, and said, "Drive."

Kat looked at him with puzzlement, "Trust me," Beck told her and Kat nodded. "Fine."

Driving forward, Beck dropped a small bomb onto the bridge, and the bridge exploded, sending debris straight into the path of the race.

"Nice," Kat said in appreciation, and Beck sighed, "We're not out yet."

As the cycles neared, Kat smirked, and jumped down.

As the cycles pulled to a halt, Kat struck a hand on her hip, and said flirtatiously, "Boys, this race is over."

"Who are you!? And what do you care what we do?" Zed cried out, there were only three racers left, Zed and two other programs.

"Well I'm Jinx, this is my partner, Tron."

"There's a drill at the end of this tunnel with a bomb on it. When it detonates, an inferno will rip through here. Now go," Beck ordered, and Kat was impressed by his leadership. Of course, the more he became like Tron, the less freedom Kat would get... which wouldn't be fun.

The two other programs exchanged looks and one of them shrugged. "I don't have time to be messing with you Renegade, so we're going to go."

"What?! What about the race!?" Zed cried out, and Kat glanced at him.

"Dude. Go, before-," Beck caught Kat's arm, "_Jinx,_ leave it."

She folded her arms and pouted, and the two programs turned around.

"What do you care? You're a loser anyway!" They sped away, and Kat felt sorrow for Zed.

"No- I wasn't!" Zed turned around to glare at the two, when a voice said behind Kat.

"A bomb huh? I'll take care of that, thanks for the tip." Paige turned around and sped toward the drill, and Kat, being Kat, took off after her, not thinking about Beck at all.

But soon Beck was neck to neck with Kat, who was gaining on Paige.

"Hey-," Kat shouted, but stopped herself. She was about to call Paige a cuss word, but it was a user cuss word. If she called her that, well, the city would be scrounged for users. "I don't have time for this."  
"You don't know what you're doing!" Beck shouted, and Paige focused ahead. She was a good driver, but Kat was better. Heck, Kat beat _Tron_.

"I know what I'm doing, I'm bringing order to the grid, I don't think you know what _you_ all are doing."

"Well I, am helping programs think for themselves," Kat replied, as she gained so much speed that the went around the entire tunnel, and slammed into Paige on the oppiset side. Unintentionally though, she cut off Beck.

"You think you're helping? You're wrong," Paige hissed, and slammed back into Kat. She was good, but Kat still was an unreadable opponent. She glanced back, how the heck was Beck back _again_?

Zed's bike, duh.

Kat did a hard turn as she followed Paige down a tunnel, and turned her light trail on. Just a little bit more... Kat was suddenly cut off by Beck.

"You hear that?! If that bomb detonates, we're all dead! I'm trying to save your life!" Beck rammed into Paige's bike, and Kat sped after him, only to stop when Beck put his light trail on. "Oh no you didn't."  
He was sending her back. He was sending her out of action. Trying to protect her. The tunnels, with two light trails, was too small for three to drive on. So Beck forced Kat out. She tried to control her frustration by gripping the handle-bars tighter, until she grit her teeth. If she got hurt, she'd never hear the end of it. Kat turned her bike back around, despite how much she wanted to follow, she turned tail and went back through the tunnels. At least she'd be able to pick up her bike...

Kat was halfway through the tunnels when she heard a blast of the drill exploding. Already, she felt intense heat start to heat up the tunnels, and the ground shook with power. Kat grit her teeth as she steadied her bike and sped out. Paige could get derezzed for all she cared, but Kat was not going to lose Beck. She had enough confidence in him that she knew he'd get out alright.

She sped forward, and the tunnels raced past her, till she saw the exit. Glancing back behind her, she saw Beck closing in behind her, with the inferno indeed hot at his heels.

Kat sped forward, and leaped out of the tunnel, and let out a whoop of excitement as her bike skidded down the side of the treatureous structure.

Performing a wheelie as she got back, she saw Beck come down right after her, and when he braked, it threw Paige off, and she smiled at him.

"See you 'round," Beck told her, and Kat gave Paige a mock salute. "Sayonara sister," She sped forward with Beck by her side.

"That was fun! Let's do that again," Kat said excitedly, and Beck's cowl retreated. "Kat, I don't get how you can take nearly being roasted alive so lightly."

"Its in the past, move on from it, it's the best way to deal with stuff," Kat advised as the two made their way to the safe house.

"Oh, can you pick up my bike when you get to the garage? Zed was upgrading it," Kat told Beck, and Beck looked at Kat.

"You went to the garage?"

"Yup."

"What happened?"

"Asked where you went, said I was a friend, and Zed offered to upgrade my bike."

Beck seemed suspicious, but since they were driving cycles, it was hard to say what his expression was. The rode into the garage, and Kat switched on the light.

"Hey, you think Tron will be mad?" Kat asked Beck as she derezzed his bike.

"No Kat, I'm not." Tron answered, and Kat jumped backward, knocking into Beck and nearly knocking them both down.

"Jesus Christ heaven above, don't do that!" Kat shouted in surprise, and Tron's lips twitched in a slight smile. "Good work Beck, Kat, this was a test for you, and you passed."

"So now I'm partners in crime with Beck?" Kat asked excitedly, and Tron nodded, his expression grim. "I couldn't stop it anyway, both of you're faces have been plastered across screens through the entire city. It seems that _Jinx_, and Tron are now renegades."

Kat nodded. "I can deal with that, you good with that Beck?"

"Definately."

"Then this is going to rock, roll, shake and bake," Kat said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Okay, I am so sorry for not updating, but when I had a chance to write, I had a writers block, or I didn't have access to the show. Plus I am extremely busy, I'm doing a play, playing on three travel lacrosse teams, playing volleyball, and have at least two tests or three quizzes each week. So I'm extremely sorry, and since I have more of an idea what to put down for the next chapter, it'll be good. (plus, i wrote the chapter in this huge chunk) so, I really hope this makes up for lost time. I mean, I only had thirty minutes access to a computer each week, so I think I did okay. Reviews are welcome, you guys are awesome, R&R, and vale!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately, but that's because this year is kicking my butt. I mean, last... friday, I litterly caught up on three weeks of tv. And I have a huge leaf test in two days, so I'm definatey stressed about that... so sorry again, and just R&R guys**

* * *

Chapter _

Kat was rudely awoken.

"Kat, you are going with Beck and I to recover his lost disk," A strange voice awoke Kat. In a flash, she was pinning the stranger on the ground.

"Who do you think-," She started to snarl, when she realized it was Tron.

"Oops, sorry," She got up, and Tron got up as well. "We don't have time to waste. I'll explain on the way. Just grab your bike and we're going into Argos."

"Right," Kat said, without a second glance. She knew Tron's tone of voice. It was the sound of ergency mixed with his firm, stolid attitude. It was something life or death.

Or derezzelution too...

Kat shook her head, and grabbed her light staff, disk, and baton.

She ran down to the garage, where Tron and Beck were waiting for her.

"Okay, I'm ready. What the heck is going on?" She asked, and Beck studied the floor.

"It was my fault."

"_What_ is your fault?" Kat asked icily. This was the last place on the grid, if that was ruined...

"Stand down Kat, we're going to recieve his disk."

"Oh... right. Then we better get moving. Hey Beck, it's not your fault-,"  
"Kat, we don't have time for concerns and emotions right now," Tron inturrupted, and Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I don't apreciate your tone."

"Just get on your bike, and lets go."

Kat growled, and pouted, before getting on her bike, and looking at Tron expectantly.

He opened the garage door, and the three were off in a split second. The three were fast approaching the city, and as they went to the forgotten part of Argon, Tron was the tour guide.

"Purgos, the original settlement for Argon. Before the war, this was a boom town. Now it's a garbage heap." They turned out of the tunnle, and saw the crumbling of the older city. It was definately a garbage heap.

Kat could smell that.

"We'll start with the pawn shops," Tron told them, and Kat glanced at Tron, before speeding ahead, and toward the pawn shops.

She had known every ally way of this place. Tron made sure she knew it.

She smiled despite the grim situation, the speed on this cycle was... incredible. Kat didn't know she was pulling ahead of everyone, and disapeared from their view until she lost them in Purgos. Tron and Beck were no where to be seen.

She pulled to a stop in front of a pawn shop and derezzed her cycle. Walzting in, Kat gave the owner a large smile, and then walked up to him, and put a hand on her hip. He was behind a glass lining, and Kat was thrown back into a distant memory, at the... movies. She smiled slightly at the warm memory, and then shook her head.

The store owner had a butt chin, an aged face, and silver hair. He had broad shoulders, and an abnormally large nose. He was butt ugly old grandpa.

"I'm looking for Identity Disks."

"Oh?" He asked, eyeing Kat, and she nodded.  
"Yeah."

"Well I don't have them. In case you haven't noticed-," Kat's expression turned sour, and she turned into a bad cop. She slammed her hands down onto the program's desk, and looked him and his expression went from shock, to even more shock.

"Listen buddy, I need a disk for a friend, so shut the He-," Kat's voice caught and she realized that she was about to say a user term.

She coughed, "Hu-heck up, or tell me what you know or I swear-,"

"Who do you think you are? I run a clean shop." The program asked, and Kat glanced around the store. She had come on too brashly, but, then agian, this place could be clean. Well... the floor wasn't, but Kat could make an acception. Or at least, give the program a chance.

Kat took a step back, and rubbed the back of her neck like a kid would when they got in trouble. She smiled brightly, and said, "Opps, my bad... I'll just be leaving now," Kat inched toward the door with her back to the man, and when she wheeled around to bolt out the door, she landed straight into a stranger's toned chest. Kat did a double take, and then realized that she had bumped into someone...

She started to appologized when the hand that caught her arm to steady himself, didn't leave her arm.

"Who are you?"

"No your concern," Kat told the guy, and the door opened. Kat... was surrounded.

And the person blocking the doorway was a masked figure.

"You know, that look's been taken," Kat informed the program, and he chuckled, before walking toward her, "How did you know where our operation was?"

"Cause I'm just that awesome," Kat said with a smile and cocked her hip. Kat had to act cool, calm, collected. Despite how much she wished that Tron was here.

"Stop stalling," A woman told Kat. Kat turned her attention toward the female program walking toward her, and she took a step back. A click on her back echoed around the room, and Kat whirled around with a kick. That sent the program flying.

But her disk also went flying.

Kat jumped up, grabbing the airborn object, and then landed.

"Twa-la," She said with a smile, and placed her disk on her back.

Clearing a larger arc around her, Kat smiled, before running toward the program at the door, and at the last minute, dropping and sliding underneath him.

She rolled up to a standing position, and gave them a quick wink and blew a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Stop her!"

"Like that's gonna happen," Kat said with more glee. This was getting fun.

Kat turned around at the wrong time. Because at that moment, an elbow crashed into Kat's cheek.

She reeled around, and nearly fell down, and scrambled to block the able fighter.

Kat spat out the blood that had filled her mouth instinctively, before flinching.

Crap.

The female program, the one with the dark skin took this to her advantage, and cut down at Kat, who, despite still in shock, managed to stop the blow from killing her.

But her voice was still hurt. The woman had bashed in Kat's vocal cords.

Kat dropped down on the ground, clutching her throat, before rolling to the side. She came face to face with a disk.

"I... am going to kill you," Kat tried to snarl, but her voice came out raspy, like in that old cartoon... Kat was tossed back into a memory, watching tv as a little kid, a cartoon... GI Joe? Was that the name...?

She was jolted back into reality.

She still had to fight. Kat remembered she still had her staff.

"Don't move program," The woman hissed.

Kat's mouth twisted into a painful, but cheeky smile. It told the woman that Kat knew something she didn't.

"Ha ha," Kat whispered out, her voice was fading. Crap. Kat remembered the mauver Tron taught her.

She kicked out the legs out from under the program, and bounded up, and she knew she couldn't win this fight.

Kat rezzed her cycle, and took off toward where Tron and Beck had to be.

She blew back her purple bangs and knew that she could show her face as 'Kat' anymore. She smiled, a new design was on the way, it had to be. Kat didn't have time, at least, not right now. The bikes behind her, were following closely. She had to loose them, this was life or death. More bikes poured out of ally ways.

_Good God, how many programs are with these people? All I did was ask a question about stolen disks. Who knew they were so sentimental..._

Kat had to veer away from the chase, and turned on her light trail, and that made several programs become derezzed.

As she flew past a shop, she saw a flash of Tron and Beck's faces, and their expressions went from puzzlement, to shock, to protectiveness. Well, at least Beck's expression did. Tron was simply stolid as usual.

"I am going to-..." Kat's voice gave way, and she couldn't speak another word. Her vocal cords were definately not working. If she used them again... they could scar and Kat would be mute.

The entire world would explode. At least, Kat's world would. She lived to talk.

Kat pressed her cycle to a higher speed level, and then soon, lost the entire group of persuers...

And since Kat's sense of direction absolutely stunk, she was lost in Argos.

She glanced back, and saw two light cycles streaking toward her. Kat's eyes widened, before pulling into an alley, and seeing a ladder, she lept for it.

Kat swung on the wrungs, before scrambling on top of them, and sprinting across the roof top. She looked wildly across the roof tops, and kept on running, and then dropped down one alley way. Kat gasped for breath as she leaned her head against the cool wall. She took in deep, shallow breaths, until she steadied her breathing.

Damn. She wasn't fit enough. Kat looked up at the constant, overcast and thundering sky, and prayed for one ray of light. When she was young, she was terrified of thunder, so most of the time, her sister took care of her.

She told Kat everything would be okay. And now she was in a land where if Kat revealed herself, she would've been hunted down. Kat ran a hand through her hair, and then smiled in excitment. Her life was better this way. Where would she be now?

Sneaking out to get drunk and take drugs? No, it was probably better Kat didn't live in that world.

_Why am I thinking about this? I mean, Beck's disk has been stolen_, Kat straighted, and cracked her knuckles.

_Perfect,_ Kat said with a grimance as she wished she could speak at the moment... and just when she needed to. She wouldn't not try to warn Beck and Tron, this gang was dangerous.

The user rezzed her bike, and took off to see just where she was in the trash heap. Kat pulled to a stop when she saw Tron and Beck walking into the... oh no.

That was the shop that Kat had first charged into. That had to the place where they had Beck's disk, but there were to many programs to fend them off. And if Beck had a glitch...

The danger was incredible, and if Kat could talk, she would face that head on. But this... Kat frowned. Was something like this, this _small_, going to scare her away. No. But she was to far away to give them any warning.

And she was too far away to stop them from talking to the owner. Kat sped toward them, and derezzed her bike as she skidded across the ground. Kat regained her balence as she ran into the shop, only to see Beck and Tron making a deal with the owner. Or an agreement at least.

She nearly crashed into a table as she put on her brakes.

"Kat? What happened to you?" Beck asked, and Kat frowned, before shaking her head, and putting a hand on her hip, as if to say, _don't ask._ But Kat sucked at charades.

Beck looked puzzled, but Tron flinched slightly. "Meet me at the energy tower around the corner. You know, it's good that you found me," He said, his eyes flicking back at Kat's, who's steely gaze didn't waver.

"In Purgos, you can't trust anyone," He said slimily, and Kat raised her lip in a silent snarl.

Tron nodded, and walked out. Kat and Beck followed, and outside, other programs were now chatting aimlessly, but their eyes followed Kat.

The three ducked into an alley, and Tron's mask recedded.

"Kat, what happened?"  
Kat shook her head, and pointed toward her throat.  
"You can't speak?"

Kat made a fist, and then motioned it to hitting her throat.

"So you punched your throat?"

Kat shook her head, and pointed at the shop, and then toward herself, and then pretended she was boxing an invisible apponent.

"You fought with him- and he bashed in your vocal cords?" Beck guessed, and Kat threw her arms around in relief.

"O-okay..." Beck said in slight shock, and Tron scowled.

"So he lied," Tron concluded.

"Great, so Coble, our only lead at all, turns out to be a liar. Perfect."

Kat nodded grimly, and blinked sympathetically at Beck, before taking her arms off his neck.

"Beck, if we can't find your memory disk, I need to prepare you for the memory loss."

"This should be fun," Beck said with dry sarcasm, and Kat walked ahead.

"It's a glitch, it comes without warning, one moment you're normal, the next you are forgetting your own name. But you'll recover, at least, the firsts few times."

Beck sounded cautious as he asked, "And, after the first few times?"

"Permant amnesia. You won't know who you are anymore."

Kat froze. Tron was acting... so cold. This was Beck, he wasn't going to betray them in any way. And she had never heard him describe the process of a stray so vividly anyway.

But Beck took it well.

"Well it won't come to that. We are going to find the programs who did this to me, and put them out of buisness." Kat leaned against a street lamp, and rested for them to walk again. Tron scowled, and his cowl slipped back over his face.

Kat didn't want to have her cowl on, but she had it slide over her face as she gave the look of a masked, cyber ninja. It might've been best to _not _show the brusing cheek.

"Beck, we're being followed."

"More like surrounded," Beck muttered as progams from all over began to surround the three.

Kat rezzed her light staff, and Tron put a hand on her wrist to tell her, _no_. Kat pouted, before let the staff fall back into a baton.

"Let me hande this," He told her.

"We didn't come here for trouble. We're just passing through- that's all." Kat and Beck went back to back as they readied for he hostile programs to attack.

"You passed into our street belongs to me, and you pay for tresspassing," A progam spoke as he stepped out, and Kat realized it was the boss, and perhaps, the man that ordered the woman to hurt Kat's vocal cords.

She glowered at him. He took off his disk, and the rest of the programs followed. Kat rezzed her light staff once again, and smirked, only slightly. It was payback time.

While Beck and Tron did fance manuevers, the programs that charged Kat were all knocked down. All Kat was doing was swinging the staff. She laughed silently, and knocked another wave of programs down with a single sweep. For some reason, Kat always got the easiest programs to fight.

She finally decided to put a real effort into the fight, when a voice made her freeze. "Who are you? Where am I!?" Beck shouted in confusion as he looked up from the ground.

"Take him," The boss told his minions, and Kat's smile vanished. Instead, now, she was angry. She swept another minon aside and she derezzed her staff, before going to fight off the other three programs. Kat flipped off one, kicked another one in the shoulder, and then whirled around to throw the program away from Beck.

"Who are you?" Beck asked in fear, and Kat hated to see him this way. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but only a rasping breath came out.

"You-," Beck's eyes widened in fear, and Kat turned her shoulder to avoid the incoming punch, and grabbed the program's arm. Twining her legs around his side, Kat flipped backwards, and slammed the program on the ground. Tron was also fighting three others, and doing well, but Kat was surrounded.

Suddenly, a figure in white seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Kat lashed out at her, but Beck... stupid Beck, seemed taken in her appearence.

"Let's go," She spoke softly, and Kat blocked a punch, and threw the other program into each other.

She grabbed Beck, and threw down a smoke bomb.

"Let's go," Beck seemed recovered, but still followed the program, and Kat followed with Tron.

They rushed through the smoke, and up a side of a building. Kat flipped up the side of the ladder, and let her cowl fall back.

"I think I just had my first glitch," Beck told Kat, who helped him up. He was still shaken from the experience, and Kat looked at him simpathetically.

"We should keep going," Tron said coldly, and Kat folded her arms and raised her eyesbrows like, _'Excuse me?'_

"Well, I'm glad you care," Beck told Tron sarcastically, and Kat put a hand on Beck's shoulder to say, _hey, it's alright._ Tron stalked toward the mysterious white figure. The curvy female program had on a white shall, which Kat could apreciate, but she looked too familiar.

"Why did you help us?" Tron growled, and the woman removed her shall.

"Because you needed it," The woman responded, and revealed short black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"You're welcome by the way," She finished, and Kat folded her arms. She was the one who sassed Tron, now, Little Miss Perfect and Beck were sassing him too? What was happening to this world?

"I'm Lux," She told them, and Kat realized where she saw her. _Lux_, was the one who made Kat temporarily mute. And Kat could say nothing to warn them. If she attacked now, she'd look insane. If she didn't do something, then it could result in Beck loosing his disk, for good.

Kat was at a crossroad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okay... so Kat didn't attack. She was constantly trying to shoo Tron away so she could try to tell him what she knew, but Lux knew that, so she was constantly either being interrogated by Tron, or Tron was discusing their plans. And Kat gave up on trying to tell Beck too. Turns out, he's just as bad at sharades as she is.

But that little roof top scene had already left Kat sour. She had to whack Beck upside the head when he told Tron, "If my memory's going, at least the last thing I'll remember will be her."

Kat wasn't jealous... at least she didn't think she was. But Lux was getting on her nerves. Little Miss 'I'm Perfect All the Time' seemed to know everything about Purgos, and everyone in there.

Which caused only a slight sucpicion in Tron, and impressed Beck even more. She definately was the package deal. A lying, maniulitive program who was pretty, smart, and very good at fighting. This _couldn't_ go wrong.

And even at a night club, Kat was in a bad mood. She couldn't party, she couldn't even speak. That was the worst of it. despite drinking water, which made her throat a bit better, Lux distracted them, and stopped Kat from drinking any more water, so that she still couldn't speak auidbly.

Kat really hated this program.

"I checked with all my contacts, they haven't heard anything on stolen disks."

Kat rolled her eyes. _Of course they haven't._

"And Kobel's a no-show," Beck sighed, and Kat threw her hands up in the air. _Of course he's a no show you idiot! She's working with him!_

"Beck, there's a program in the back who seems intrested in you. He's been staring since we walked in."

Beck's face showed that he remembered this program. As did Kat. This mysterious stranger was the one who's chest she ran into at the shop.

"That looks like the program who conned me," Beck said with anger obvious in his voice.

"His name is Galt, he's a small time thief." Kat got out of the booth, and walked to the exit. She knew in his eyes, that Mr. Galt was going to make a run for it.

She waited in front of the door, when she heard Galt rush toward the door. He rattled the door in desperation as he tried to unlock in time.

The door swung open, and Kat was standing right in front of him, arms crossed and hip out as if to say _'Oh no you didn't.'_

He yelled in fright, and then a voice behind him made Galt whirl around.

"Galt," Beck called, "I didn't get your name last time, when you were stealing my disk."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What disk?"

Kat's anger had been simmering long enough. She snapped her disk toward Galt's neck, and Tron growled, "Looks a lot like that one."

"O- okay, I took it. But I don't have it any more, I swear!"

"Who'd you give it to?" Tron asked and Galt laughed. _Why is _everyone_ taking my place in life?! I just lost my voice for not even a cycle, and people are already laughing at the face of death, and being ninja. This, is not okay._

"You think I'd tell you-,"

Kat pressed her disk even harder against his throat, the let it ease back slightly, and that made Galt more eager to talk.

"He's not as polite as you three, but soon, everyone's going to know your secret, renega-," Kat ducked down as she turned just in time to see a disk fly toward her. Instead, it hit Galt, derezzing him on the spot.

Kat shook the pixles out of her hair, and turned around to see someone run off on a red light cycle.

That made Kat angry. Someone just tried to assassinate her. Not okay.

Furious, Kat took off after him, accelerating on her super speed cycle, and weaving in and out of the strutures of the road above.

Kat slammed into the side of masked figure, and he looked at her. She saw it was Koble. No surpise there. He seemed to think that the challenge was easy. He had no idea just who Kat was. Beck slammed onto the other side of Koble, and before Beck could see who he was, the cowl slid over Koble's face again.

The three kept on racing against eachother, and Kat was forced to take a different route to avoid her bike to be derezzed.

But that didn't turn out well.

The road she went on, was a ramp that wasn't finished. And Kat was heading straight into a building. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, oh crap, this is going to hurt,_ Kat thought as she went over the edge, derezzed her light cycle, and tucked into a ball.

She flipped through the glass, and felt a shard of it imbed in her hand. Kat cursed as she sprinted through the floor, pushing people out of the way until coming to the other side.

Kat didn't hesitate. She threw herself through the window, and flipped into a free fall. Kat used her old trick, and hit the ground with her cycle. She caught up with Koble without a problem, and put on her light trail finally.

But then Kat realized as Lux shouted, "Beck!" That he was having a glitch.

Kat growled in frustration, and did a fast U-turn, and sped back toward Beck's side.

She stopped when she saw he was knocked unconsious. What the hell happened?

Lux looked up at Kat, 'desperation' in her eyes and she said, "Help me move him."  
Kat nodded, and reached out her hand, when Lux flinched and nearly fell backwards when Kat knelt down beside Beck.

Kat's eyes widened. She was so angered, so compedative, so in tuned with the chase that she never noticed her hand was covered in blood. Kat's eyes widened, and blood hit the pavement. And now, Kat's entire arm hurt so much, she felt like if she moved it, that it would explode.

Kat took a step back and Tron looked at Lux.

"We can explain."

"Who- who are you? Never mind, answer that when we get Beck to safety."

Kat nodded, and Tron helped Lux carry Beck to her home. When they arrived in the nice, clean, high society apartment, Beck was just starting to stir. They sent him down in an arm chair, and Lux brought out a healing kit.

Beck's arm was cut, and Lux healed it quickly. Kat, however, had brought the emergency kit, and was left to stitching her wound shut. Kat shook her hand in pain, and washed it under the sink.

"Nice place, how'd you get it?" Beck asked, and Kat sighed. Oh Beck... he seemed so, vaunerable right now.

And Lux was flirting with him.

"I have my ways." She sighed, and stood up. "Without your disk, this is the best I can do."

Beck watched her go, and walked toward Kat, and Beck walked toward Tron.

"So- why haven't you told them what you know?" Lux asked Kat, who looked at her with distrust, but was silent. Lux smiled slightly.

"I'm shocked by two things. The fact that you were curious enough to sacrifice your friend's life, and the fact that you're a user. But, since all users are selfish," Kat glared at Lux, who looked unintimidated by Kat's glare.

"Beck, stay with me," Tron commanded, and Kat looked over at them. _Oh no._

"Who's Beck? Who are you people?" Beck cried out, and Kat barely had time to block Lux, before she threw something at Tron, that embeded itself in his back. Electricity encircled him, shocking him into unconsciousness.

_Tron!_ Kat shouted inwardy, and felt panic start to well in her throat. She turned to Lux, glowering at her.

"Why don't you turn yourself in to Clu? He'd employ you, if you went willingly," Lux asked, and Kat's silent responce was the middle finger. Lux obviously didn't understand it, but she was smart enough to know that it wasn't an act of agreement.

The two began to fight again, with Kat dealing more powerful blows than before. Kat was over confident before, nobody, except Tron ever beat her before. So she was cocky, and thought Lux would be no problem at all.

Now Kat could use her skills more, and have a real challenge. Kat wheeled around with kick, blocked a jab, and delivered a swipe with her right hand.

Kat did a backhandspring, hitting Lux in the jaw, and rezzed her light staff. Swiping it under Lux's feet, she knocked the program off her feet, and Lux hit a table, and then the ground.

Kat pointed the light staff at Lux's throat, and prepared to derezz the program when a hand snapped onto Kat's wrist.

"Stop it, why are you hurting her?" Beck asked, and Kat looked at him, hesitating at his vaunerable expression. _Beck, I'm your friend, not an enemy, please, she hurt Tron. Damn, I wish I could speak, it'd be so much easier to tell you!_

Kat's hesitation allowed Lux the chance to attack again, but this time, Beck was in the way. Kat grit her teeth in frustration, and more programs began to file in. The gang that attacked them before.

Beck... Kat knew that the more she attacked the program he was already attracted to, the harder it would be to convince him that she was trying to help him.

And Tron... he was unconscious, a dead weight that would be too hard for Kat to carry, and get away fast.

All of this buzzed through Kat's hiper-active mind in less than a second, and she clenched her fists.

_I'm sorry_, Kat thought as she yanked her staff out of Lux's grasp, derezzed it, and rezzed her lightcycle. She took off, going around the turns sharply, till she saw the glass. Kat's light trail switched on, and she powered through the window, and onto a near building. She derezzed her cycle, and glanced behind her shoulder as soon as her feet touched the neer rooftop.

"She must be the other Renegade. After her!" Koble shouted, and Kat, despite her situation, felt a flare of rebeliousness, twisted around and stuck her tongue out at them. She jumped down the side of an alley, and rolled to a stop. Kat's cowl slid over her head.

Maybe it wouldn't do much good, but right now, Kat didn't need to be seen. Right now, Jinx was needed. Kat felt a tear fall on her cheek. She ducked her head, no.

She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry, because she wasn't a child. Not anymore. Kat wasn't going to weaken. She had to think, to stay calm.

_Act like it's just a simulation, calm... calm..._

Kat looked up, others were coming for her.

She rezzed her lightcycle then sped out of the alley. Swivling her head backwards, Kat saw many lightcycles chasing after her.

_Perfect._

Kat put on her lighttrail and looped around the group, putting on speed faster than they could react. She derezzed five programs. One though, was injured, but still alive. Nobody else was anywhere near her. Meaning that Kat was safe.

The progam's face was masked, and Kat stalked toward him. Her actions were smooth, everything was catlike.

She picked up the program by the neck and hauled them to the building. Kat slammed him against the wall.

"Where are they?" She rasped, and he squeaked, before cowering, "Please don't kill me! I'll do whatever you say just don't-," He was stopped when Kat slammed him against the wall again.

"Where are they?" She asked again, her voice fading, but the program got the message.

"He- Koble's taking them to the emergency beakon to summon the military."

_Crap_, Kat thought inwardly, and she dropped the program. He passed out from the fear and Kat studied his design of costume.

She pulled out her disk, and coppied it, maybe...

No... but she could still try. It would get her past security, and close enough to free Tron and help Beck maybe regain his memory.

Kat glanced up... who was that? There was a program above her. Kat felt her handc creep to her disk. The person ducked away. Kat took a step backwards, _they aren't the problem. Don't have much time._

Kat took off her disk anyway, and altered her appearnce so she looked like one of Koble's thugs. She put on her disk again, and her suit rippled over so it covered her hands and her cowl was remade so her eyes were hidden by a visor.

Kat rezzed her lightcycle, and sped toward the becon. She stopped when she was below it. Her eyes had landed on Koble, and then on Beck.

_TRON!_ Kat shouted, and felt panic fill her mind. Then, she almost could hear his voice as she called herself. _Calm, you can't do any good if you panic. Calm._

Kat took a deep breath and then derezzed her cycle. She was going to have to make her way up, fastest would be to hopscotch from the closest buildings then go head on into the platform.

Reckless, untactical, showy, and totally Kat's style. She started to scale the wall of the building when a shadow passed overhead again. Kat stood still. Why the heck wasn't this thing attacking?

She glared up ahead. She didn't have time for this anymore. Now, Kat was on her own. Now, Kat was stuck in a tight situation, and she was becoming impatient. Now, Kat didn't feel disair. Now, Kat felt anger.

She got up onto the rooftop, and took off running. Kat was now above the platform, and all around, guards were posted all around. Kat straightened, and walked forward, joining the guards. Only one or two ever batted an eye at her. She turned to look at the hesitant Beck, who was following Koble.  
"That's the military beacon, this will take you home Beck," Koble promised him.

"What about that girl?"

"No to worry about her. You're protected here," Koble glanced around the platform nervously, and then smiled at Beck. She had to go now. She turned around, and walked out with a salute, and nodded at Koble. Koble nodded back, looked at Beck, then snapped his head around in surprise.

"What the-,"

_Surprise!_ Kat thought with a smirk, and her cowl shifted back into Jinx. Kat tackled Koble, and took off her disk, pointing it at his throat.

"Get her Beck!" Kat turned around, and saw Beck looking hesitant. Instead, the guards surged forward, and Kat had to leap off Koble, and try to defend herself. She rezzed her light staff, and swung it in an arce around her. She threw a few programs back, and Kat twirled the staff to a resting point, but she was ready to attack.

Unlike the time before, they all attacked, and unlike for some people, this might've been better for Kat.

Tron had trained Kat to fight mobs, and use every action against her attackers. She blocked a program's attack, nobody would be stupid enough to try and attack her with a flying object that could break through just about anything, including programs.

Kat kicked a program, and found that her staff was too long to move correctly. _Damn._ She turned around with a kick, and hit several programs. She felt great, her toned muscles now stretching in the exersise. Kat, despite herself, began to enjoy the thrill that ran through her viens, and felt a grin grow on her face. She began to forget about what she was there for to save Beck and Tron, instead, she was focused on the fight.

Only when Kat managed to take down most of the group did she notice what was happening. The military was coming._ Crap, crap, crap!_ Kat was slightly distracted, someone hit Kat on the back of her neck. She hit the ground, extremely dazed, and could hardly defend herself as the progams latched handcuffs on her.

The guards retreated into the shadows, when only a slight sound was made. Koble turned ever so slightly, before grumbling and then taking Kat's disk. He made a few slight changes, then placed it on her back. Her cowl pulled back, and her suit returned to the normal one. Kat bared her teeth at him with hatred.

"Back away from her Koble," Tron growled, and Koble turned around with a slight smirk.

_Tron please... be careful._ Kat prayed as she looked at him.

"Is this the disk you're looking for?" Koble howled as he attacked Tron, who dodged, and then the intense fight began. Kat watched with wide eyes as the advantage shifted, and Kat wondered why the guards hadn't appeared yet.

She noticed another program shifting through the shadows, and Kat narrowed her eyes, before wincing as a disk flew past her head. It landed next to her hand cuffs, and she sat back slightly to try and free her hands.

Tron kicked Koble away, and he tumbled down to the ground. Beck's disk fell out of his hand, and Koble grabbed a light staff from his leg. He attacked Tron, and Kat smirked. It was so over.

Tron hit Koble once more, and raised his disk to derezz him, and Kat's eyes widened when Beck put a staff to Tron's head.

Kat glanced up, and saw Lux standing there, looking ashen as she watched the fight go on.

Kat glared at her, and then looked back at the fight. Maybe she could fight without her hands... after all, the hand cuffs weren't going anywhere.

"I know you're still there Beck, the memory loss hasn't taken all of you."

"Derezz him he's the enemy!" Koble wailed, and Beck hesitated. He was having a glitch.

"Killing is not your way," Tron insisted. Kat grit her teeth as she struggled upward. If she was able to tackle Beck...

Kat's was slightly off balence, when she heard Tron say, "I'm your friend Beck."

His mask receded, and Kat took a step back. What- what was he doing?! Beck hesitated, and Tron looked at her. Kat nodded. But was it Koble she was supposed to attack, or Beck?  
Beck was pretty defenseless, and right now... Koble was more of the threat.

But right now, everyone was stunned. Including Kat.

"Tron," Koble whispered in surprise.

"Beck this is about more than the uprising. You're my friend, I didn't say it before because I didn't think I could. That was wrong of me, we are friends. Be who you are, you don't need your memories for that.

" _Perfect. Not the time to chat Tron_, Kat scolded him mentally, Koble was getting up. Tron was weak. Kat needed her hands free. The recognizer was getting closer... She and Tron were sitting ducks.

"What are you doing? You work for Tessler!" Koble shouted, and Beck took a step back.

"I'm not a killer, I don't derezz programs." Beck insisted.

"Too bad, cause I do." Koble snarled, and his cowl went over his head. He started to attack Beck, who side stepped. But Kat was angry at him, Koble was her's.

Suddenly, a disk flew at Kat from behind. She blocked the disk instinctively with her hands, and the handcuffs were sliced in half.

Kat grinned, and picked up Beck's disk. _Big mistake Koble._

"I could've had the Renegade!" Koble shouted as he kept swiping. Beck just kept backing up, till the pain of the glitches made him clutch his head in pain.

Koble got ready to throw the disk. Kat grabbed him from behind and threw the disk at Beck, who caught it, and put it on his back.

Kat smirked. _Did you see that!?_ She focused on Koble though, and kicked him, sending him stumbling backward.

"Guess what, I'm back," Beck said with a slight hint of mischief in his voice. Kat turned to smirk at him, and then flipped backwards to avoid being hit. Beck attacked after that, knocking out Koble with a kick to the face.

Beck ran over to Tron to assist him, and Kat ran after him. The propped Tron up by slinging his arms over each of their shoulders.

"We should go," Beck said urgently as the recognizer approached.

"We can't leave Koble, he knows your identity." Tron disagreed, and Kat ran over to get Koble. This one, was heavy. Kat let out a slight scream when he suddenly attached another pair of hand cuffs to Kat's wrist. Except he was connected to her.

"Bring me where, Renegade?" Koble asked with a laugh. Kat started to drag Koble slowly across the plat form. She grit her teeth as Koble set his weight against her. Suddenly, a disk swiped around, and swung itself through Koble's chest.

He stopped laughing when he was derezzed.

Kat's eyes widened when she saw the owner of the disk. Little miss perfect caught the disk like it was nothing.

And then ran toward them. If she thought this made them even...

Kat, Beck, and Tron ran up to meet her. The recognizer was landing... so why were they sitting around to chat?!

Lux looked at Tron with a worshipping, simpathetic, and slightly adoring gaze. "You being alive changes everything. If I had only known earlier, I-,"

She reached out to touch Tron's scar, and Kat snapped her hand over Lux's wrist, giving her a warning look. Lux drew her hand away. Tron gave Kat a look, and she looked back at the guards.

She felt fine, and she gave Tron a hug, before turning around and stalking toward the group.

Kat was tired of hiding.

Her hand went back to her disk, when Tron grabbed her wrist, and yanked her backwards. Kat just let out a huff when she hit the ground, and Tron groaned in pain, clutching his chest where the most dire scars took their toll.

Of course, only Beck sent a worried look in Kat's direction. Lux... Kat wasn't sure if she was molesting Tron, or simply hitting on him. Either way, he was too old for her, Kat was feeling protective over her father figure, when the woman who bruised her vocal cords put her hands around Tron's neck.

"We can't let them take you," Lux whispered, and Kat had to roll her eyes. "Take Koble's disk, destroy it. I'll hold them off as a long as I can."

_How did she even-_ Kat's thoughts were stopped when she saw Lux charging down to meet the guard patrol.

"Her disk," Beck said in alarm as he found out Lux handed him two disks. "No," He shouted as he reached out to follow her.

"She wants us to escape, Beck."

"No- Lux!" Beck shouted after her as Lux unleashed a light staff and lept into the line of guards.

_I didn't see any..._ Kat's eyes widened. _That was _my_ light staff._

Kat had to help Tron, and stop Beck from going after Lux, while half of her wanted to strangled the program for sacrificing herself, Kat also wanted to help her.

She was on the top of the building, dragging two programs, one yelling after another, and the other, trying not to be a burden. When Lux's clear blue eyes connected with Kat's stormy grey eyes, Kat nodded at her, and Lux smiled ever so slightly, before a staff went through her chest.

Kat closed her eyes to stop the tears from seeping out, why was she reacting so strongly to this?

She turned away, and Beck stopped struggling. He helped Kat with Tron, and they got to streets.

Kat looked up into the dark, clowdy sky, and a drop of rain fell on her forehead.

The trio left in silence, Beck holding both disks in his hand.

...

Kat stood at the edge of a pool. An energy pool that had a luminesient glow that reflected shadows.

Shadow.

That was a good summery of what Kat felt right about now. She was shaken, quiet, (partly from the sore voice, and also from the death). She felt like she wasn't grounded, she felt dark, weighed down, and sad.

Kat looked at Tron, who held Lux's disk. "Lux... was a strange program. She betrayed us, then sacrificed herself to save us."

"She was a hero," Beck added, and Kat looked at the pool._ She's not good at playing the good guy... that's for sure. But I guess that makes us even._

Kat stared at the pool.

"She was a hero, that was who Lux was," Tron told Beck, and set the disk into the water.

The pixles slowly rose and faded into the air, and a breeze sent them blowing toward the three. Kat couldn't stand the cloud of depression any longer... too painful.. too much like before.

Kat shivered, and turned away. Now wasn't the time for sorrow. Especially not for someone like Lux.

She rezzed her light cycle and drove off, faster than anyone could say anything.

This was too dark. Too painful. Too familiar.

* * *

**Look I am sorry, sorry sorry, I know this isn't much of an excuse, but i have been busy, over loaded with homework the play, all that jazz, so i'm sorry. The play ended, and break is coming soon, so I'll try to update by next week. But then again, I have two tests, tryouts for another lax team, and conditioning. Plus, tutoring, homework on top of that. Plus, I'm rehearsing for a talent show as well, which is in two weeks. But enough about me, sorry again, R&R, and vale!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes I know that I skipped Isolated, but the only character development in that story, really, is Paige, and I want the story to move along. Be that as it may, I also want to see how the series ends, or else I feel like a total fool for writing the story the wrong way. But anyway, hope you like this chapter, and R&R! Vale!**

* * *

Chapter _

Kat watched in slight amusment as Beck ambushed the four guards with ease. When Kat first met him, he really pushed his luck when he took on two guards.

She decided to stay back, after all, Kat would talk to the guards while she fought, and thus, ruin the element of surprise. And besides, Kat was never really good at being quiet, or sneaky.

As Beck kicked down the door, it took him less than five moves to take down three black guards. Kat was impressed. But then she saw the mad scientist running. "Well, here I go!" She muttered to herself happily, as she did a back hand spring off the side of the crates, and landed in front of the program.

"Hey there, Dr. Evil. Wait- the weapon is a box?" Jinx cocked her head to the side in confusion, and Beck walked forward.

"No! This is a box. What's inside- that's the weapon!" Shov said like a creeper, and kept in tucked away.

"You're a scientist Shov, not a murderer. You can help programs, instead of helping to destroy them." Beck spoke behind him. Jinx put a hand on her hip. Beck, always the good guy. Guess that made them good cop bad cop.

"I can't help these programs anymore than you can!" Shov spit, and the box burst open. He grabbed what looked like a minature disk, and put it on his back. His suit began to rewire itself, becoming more... more sleek, and dangerous. Then, of course, because Jinx was being an idiot, tried to tackle him, when he released an intense energy blast that sent her flying backward.

"Oh, ow," Jinx groaned, and Beck took his disk. "That's new," He mutttered as he cut into the ground, making it derezz toward Shov.

Shov surprised Jinx even more as she got up, he flipped backwards, and ran on the side of the building.

She wondered is she was knocked unconsious, and she was dreaming.

Especially when he used his momentum in the blink of an eye, and kicked Beck, in the air, through a crate.

"That's it," Jinx growled as she walked forward, and saw Shov begging to shove the crate off the side of the platform.

Deciding to do the most stupid thing Jinx could do, she threw her disk at Shov. It missed widely, and imbedded itself in the crate oppiset of him.

"You really have a bad arm, don't you!? Shov shouted, and Jinx ran forward, and flipped over the wide crevase. Her feet landed square onto Shov's chest and pushed him backward into the crate, which sent in tumbling down.

"Tron!" Jinx shouted, and Shov pushed her away from him. Jinx skidded a few feet, before rezzing her light staff.

"You wanna go ugly?" She snarled, and Shov leered at her.

He attacked her, and Jinx easily over powered him in only three strikes, and sent him catapulting backwards onto a platform with a kick.

Shov caught himself on the rungs of a ladder, and then when Jinx saw Beck coming back, and jumped off the light jet as it crashed above Shov, and finally, he fell onto the platform.

Jinx landed behind Shov. He looked around wildly, knowing that he was cornered, and attacked Beck, thinking that he was the weaker one. Shov charged him, and Beck blocked the strike, and used his momentum to roll him over his back. Shov let out a yell as he tumbled across the platform, and then fell down.

Beck caught him by his disk, and Jinx let him handle it.

"I've got you," Beck told Shov as he tried to pull him up. Suddenly, the disk broke in two, or at least, that's what it seemed like, and the weapon that Shov had placed on his back, came off, and that's what Beck was left holding as he tumbled down.

Shov was derezzed on the spot of impact, and Beck's mask receeded. Jinx's mask receeded as well, and she put a hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Hey, you did the best you could."

"He still died," Beck said numbly, and Kat sighed, before rezzing her own light jet. "Hop on, it couldn't be helped," She told him, and Beck got on after her.

With that, they headed toward Tron's safehouse.

...

Tron was viewing the weapon.

"A massive power upgrade in strength and ability, if this weapon had found his way to Tessler, his forces would have been insurmountable."

"So, we did good?" Kat asked, and cringed at her own horrible grammar. "What about the scientist? The idea was to bring him in alive." Tron snapped, and Kat glared at him.

"He attacked us, I tried to save him, but... I couldn't," Beck spoke up, and Tron seemed to calm down slightly as he studied the disk.

"This prototype is all that's left of the technology. If Tessler believes this was destroyed, it may give us more time."

"Time for what?" Kat asked, and Tron turned to them. "To destroy it."

"And please explain... How, exactly do we do that?" Kat prompted him, and Tron

"Have any easyily accecable, high powered energy welders?"

"If only we knew someone who worked at the garage," Beck said with a smirk, then exchanged a more mischievous glance with Kat. "Wait, Beck works at a garage!" She said excitedly, like she won the lottery.

Tron turned around, obviously vexed at the two friends.

"This weapon is far more dangerous than you can imagine. Destroy it. And stop joking around you two."

Beck went to go take it from Tron, when Tron said, "I'm serious."

"When are you ever not serious?" Kat remarked as she walked into her room, knowing full well that Tron wasn't going to let her go out again, tonight. Beck took the disk and shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it, I promise."

Kat gave Beck a smile, before closing the door. She took a shower, and saw in the mirror, how many scars and bruises she had picked up since becoming Jinx. A lot.

With a sigh, Kat's suit slid back up, and she looked out at Argon. It was no longer a tantalizing dream to visit it. It was a reality, and her responsibility.

Tron had made mistakes before, there was Cyrus... he was the one that brought Erin and Kat to Tron after he became the first renegade. Tron always was haunted by the fates of Erin and Cyrus, one a user, the other, a renegade.

Propping her head up on her knee, Kat looked out across the outlands. It was times like these that Kat became thoughtful, and peaceful. It was when fighting didn't calm her whirring mind. Kat thought of her past, that stupid, _stupid,_ perfect progam, Lux, brought back memories that she prefered stay buried. Her mouth twitched at the pun, before she noticed Beck returning.

Tron was using his healing chamber, so he was asleep, and would be for a little while. Kat stood up, and walked out of her room to see Beck walking into the main part of the safehouse. He was silent, more so than usual. He seemed different.

"Beck, what are you doing back so early? Tron's in the healing chamber."

"Yeah, look, I need help with something. Can you try explaining something-,"  
"You didn't destroy the disk, did you?" Kat assumed, and Beck nodded. _That's what's wrong with him... he's thirsting for power._

Kat smirked. "So you want my advice on how to get Tron to see your way. Well I am the expert."

"Why doesn't he just ever understand? He's always so paranoid, and constantly looking over my shoulder!" Beck's eyes glowed red, and Kat took a surprised step back. He was definately more aggressive.

"Maybe you should destroy the disk, I mean, Beck, you're different."

"You don't understand what it's like, do you? The power, it's incredible. I was almost able to take down Tessler-,"

"Hold up, you _attacked_ Tessler?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that's insanely stupid. That thing supercharged that scientist so he could take on you! If Tessler got ahold of that-,"

"But he didn't."

"Not yet," Kat told him, and Beck's eyes glowed red again.

"He can't, I won't let him."

"Oh really?"

"I've gotten stronger

"That disk, it's poison, Beck. I can help you, or do you want Tron to help you?" Kat snarled, and Beck put his disk on his back.

"Then help me control it."

"It can't be controled. It's a prototype, and I'm not a scientist."

"No, but you're a user, can't you alter it so it can be better? Imagine all the power-,"

"Listen to yourself Beck! That thing has corrupted you." Kat walked away, and stared out at Argon. "Look, I'm not good at talking people down, and right now I'm working you up. Just- Tron chose you because you can resist temptations. You say you're stronger now? Then prove it. Destroy it."

"Why can't you just reprogram it? You're a user."

"Not a very good one," Kat told him quietly, before turning around. "Make up your mind, Beck." He shook his head, and Kat sighe. "Or I will take it from you," She walked forward, reaching toward Beck's disk, when he tried to punch her.

Kat blocked it, and then in a matter of moves, Beck had pinned Kat's arms behind her back, and had his disk at her throat. She glared at him.

"Now do you see why that power comes at a price?" Kat asked, and Beck sighed, as he took off his disk. Kat inched her way to the light staff in case he attacked. The weapon came off, and he pocketed it.

"Want some support?" Kat asked, and Beck nodded.

"Alright then, let's go destroy a disk."

...

Kat nodded at Beck, he would destroy the disk, she'd get everyone free.

Simple enough, right?

She stepped out, and gave Pavel a sly wave. "You asked for me?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice, before taking her staff. "Well come and get me, Rat-Face!"

"Attack her!" Pavel yelled, and she laughed, "Really, you're sending in these clowns?" She asked as she flipped over a guard, then jumped off him, and kicked another. There were a lot of guards, but Kat was taking out anything that came at, her, until only she remained. The barrier subsided, and Kat didn't notice.

"If there is one thing I've learned about Tessler, you, and Paige, is that you all have terrible help," Kat said as she dusted her hands comically, only to turn around, and Pavel was gone.

"Crap," She muttered, and heard him yell by the drill. Kat didn't have time to free them.

As she ran to help Beck, she saw him being beaten down by Pavel.

She flipped toward them, and tackled Pavel, before being kicked across the room.

"Okay, ow, was not expecting that," Kat groaned as she got up.

Pavel slammed Beck's head against the board, and the power thing flashed _Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire_...

Kat twirled her light staff and hit Pavel in the back of the knees, sending him sprawling.

"The fact that you can fight is wrong, so wrong that I can't bear to think of it," Kat told him as he found her, and she was mainly on defense, but she didn't really care.

"While the first Renegade, Tron, annoyed me, I had no idea that you were dispicable." Pavel hissed as he swiped his disk at Kat, who just laughed and ducked.

"I think you need a dictionary, you're combacks are incredibly weak. Funny, your vocabulary, _and _your fighting skills are bogus." Kat finally got bored, and attacked, landing six or seven hits, before ducking as a beam of power came narrowly close to her head.

"Jinx, I got this, free the prisoners!" Beck shouted as he stepped in, and Kat pouted, but leaped into the shadows.

As she unlocked a few programs, she saw that Beck had gone away, and ducked as the beam came close again.

"Hey, Renegade, untie us!"

She looked at the other programs, Zed and Mara, and told them, "Free the other programs."

The entire place was falling down as the beam took it's toll. Kat had to avoid fall air craft and heavy tiles, and as she was about to attack Pavel, Beck leaped onto him, knocking him out, and Kat winced.

That always hurt.

She picked up the weapon, and noticed a slight glimmer of light in Beck's eye, before it disapeared. She smirked, and handed him the weapon.

He held it up as the beam swept past, cutting cleanly in half. One of the halves tumbled by Pavel, who was slowly getting up.

"Take that to Tessler with my regards," Kat taunted as she and Beck disapeared.

As they rode back into the safe house, Kat laughed.

"That was fun!"

"Fun, right. Do you always find life threatening situations fun?"

"Well... yeah!" Kat shouted, and smirked, before it melted off her face when she saw Tron standing outside the safe house.

"Uh-oh, hey, there Tron. What's shaking?"

Tron folded his arms.

"You didn't destroy the disk, did you?" He asked Beck, completely ignoring Kat, who spread her arms and looked up to the sky with an expression that said,_ Why?!_

"Yes I did. There was a hostage situation at the garage so I asked Kat to help, so while I destroyed the disk."

"He did destroy it," Kat added, and Tron looked at the smoking garage in the distance. "And along with the garage?" He sighed, and opened the door. "I'm glad you were able to overcome the temptation of the power, Beck. I think that you should get back to the garage before people started to notice you were gone."

Kat began to sneak inside, when Tron's voice made her freeze. "You, however, you and I will have a long talk about sneaking out."

"_Yay,_ I can't wait," Kat muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Grid was at peace. Everything was at peace. Everything was _almost_ perfect. Clu had _almost _absolute control.

His general's jobs were quite easy. At least, his two highest soldiers had it easy. Dyson studied a chess board, and his apponent sat across from him. The other general.

A woman.

She was lounging on Clu's couch. The female was quite beautiful, a slim figure, high cheekbones, and stormy grey eyes. She had nearly white jawlength hair cut at an angle, arched eyebrows, and full lips. She was perfect.

The perfect soldier.

The perfect tactition.

The perfect fighter.

The perfect comander.

The perfect lover.

She was Clu's perfection. She was his top soldier, and partners with Dyson. Everyone below their ranking feared her, and didn't dare cross her. Only talk about her, and fantisize about her. She wasn't known well among the standard programs, she walked streets in shadow. She was known as Zink to those inferior.

And right now, she was studying a chess table, wondering where to make her next move. Dyson was loosing, for once, and the older program was clearly dissatisfied. Zink wanted the game to drag on longer, to play with her satisfied taste of victory for a bit. To taunt him. But sadly, that could not be the case. She simply out manuvered him in every way this time.

Zink smirked in satisfaction, but didn't even have to say, "Checkmate," before Dyson got up and stalked away to brood. Zink waved her hand over the chess bored, clearing the table, and called over to him in her naturally silken voice, "You just lost, Dyson. No need to be plotting my death over it!"

A chuckle errupted behind Zink's couch. She leaned backwards, stretching and twisted around to smile tauntingly at her leader.

"You know, it might not be best to insult Dyson's pride," Clu said with a smirk. There was the faint sound of Dyson walking toward Clu and Zink.

"But that's the fun of it," Zink said and stuck her tongue out at Dyson, who rolled his eyes. Clu clasped his hands together, and both generals looked at him expectantly. This was usually right before Clu gave them orders.

"Right. I have a mission for you two. I'm sure you both are aware of the two renegades running around Argon," Clu walked over to a computer, his two generals following, and brought up a photo of the two 'programs'.

_'Jinx' _and_ 'Tron'_.

_Jinx _was grabbing a Black Guard and kicking him, while_ Tron _was blocking a punch from another guard. Both general's expressions darkened, but they waited for Clu to coninue. He brought up more images, such as _Jinx_ weilding a guard staff, and _Tron_ riding a light cycle, outracing all the black guards chasing after him.

"Not bad for a pretender," Zink said with curiosity.

"But _not _Tron. Besides, Tron is dead," Dyson concluded.

"Exactly. But with them around, programs will begin to wonder whether Tron is _actually_ dead. Rumors can turn into ideals, and ideals can turn into rebels. So stomp the rumors before they get out of hand. The renegades shouldn't be much trouble. And check on dear old Tessler as well. He seems to be having problems with Argon." Both generals nodded, and Zink looked closely at the pictures of Jinx.

There was a photo of the female renegade spinning in mid air to kick a Black Guard.

"I recognize this move," Zink spoke softly, and brushed her fingertips lightly against the photo. Automatically, the photo flickered, and the programing appeared. She removed her hand, and the photo shuddered back to life.

"It's not someone you know, is it?" Dyson asked forcefully, taking a hostile step toward her, and the woman shook her head. Clu and Dyson exchanged a glance, wondering if what she said was true.

"No. They would never have the courage to do this." She truned around and said, "And in the small chance that my assumption is false, I will deal with them properly." Zink rarely spoke with such gravitas, and Clu nodded.

"Good. Then I know I can trust you. I expect that when you return, these renegades won't be a problem."

"Absolutely," Dyson responded.

"You got it cheif," The woman saluted, and Clu nodded at them to leave. "Oh and Zink. If I could speak to you for a second."

"Yes Clu?" Zink asked as she turned back around and approached her leader.

"Even if the Renegades are useful, derezz them."

She smiled coyly, "You know me. I leave no surviors."

...

Kat slowly started to awaken when a loud, obnoxious noice started to ring. A siren was going off. She opened her eyes, and her world was blurry, and disoriented. And funny looking.

And why was her head ringing?

Ooooh.

She was upside down. This relization struck Kat slowly, and she closed one eye. Those stupid bright lights. How'd she even end up here?

And why was that ringing so loud?!

It was infuriating. She'd have to do something about it later. Right now... sleep. She was still hanging upsidedown.

Relief washed over Kat for some odd reason at the ability to be able to sleep again. Then the siren kept ringing. Damn it. She wouldn't get any sleep until it was shut off.

Rolling off backwards, she landed on the cold floor, and stared up at the cieling.

_Ow._

Stupid siren.

Panic, or fear, or distress hadn't struck her, after all, she was half asleep. Kat crawled up, and hauled herself to the the doorway.

Stumbling up the stair, she saw an alert on the screen. Where was Tron?

"Perfect. In the Healing Chamber no doubt." But Kat was generally concerned... At least, as concerned as a half asleep, grouchy teenage girl could be when roused out of bed by a stupid alert.

She squinted her eyes as she walked up to the annoyingly bright screen, and just as her fingertips were about to touch the surface to quiet the alarm, a voice spoke, "What's going on here?!"

Kat leaped in mid air, and did a one eighty, facing the protective program. She was now wide awake.  
"God! I was just about to find out. You seriously couldn't have gotten up ten nanos earlier!?" She shouted crossly.  
He ignored the angered teenager, and walked up to the screen. Tron touched the red blinking alert, automatically, the computer started to pull up files, and Tron started to sort them out.

Kat was curious now. She walked up behind Tron and stood next to him as he finally got to what he wanted. _"With Highest Regards From Clu."_

Two files. But Tron was only focused on one. His jaw twitched, and his fists clenched. Kat looked around at him in surprise. Rage and absolute hatred seemed to course through his eyes, and Kat took a surprised step back.

"Tron?"

He was too focused to notice the user anymore, and he touched the file on the screen.

One word that labled it.

One name that seemed to trigger a much darker part of Tron that Kat had never seen.

"Dyson."

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry about not updating, but to be honest, I wasn't sure how to write Kat anymore. I've grown out of her character, and so it's harder for me to write like I did in earlier chapters. But, I thought of this a couple days ago, and started to write it. I knew where I wanted to take the story (I still do) I just wasn't sure how to get there. Call it a major writers block, or lack of inspiration. I had finished this, and I _am _on the following chapter. I didn't want to post this until I was halfway done with the other one, so good news, you'll have the following chapter, which goes into the first episode of Scars! And by the way, the next chapter is probably where my story stops following the Tron Uprising plot (which I mean, I won't be writing the story along with every episode) and I'm branching off to follow my own plot which will lead correctly into Tron: Legacy. Anyway, valete! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
